Death Note Fan Fiction : The Second L
by Peridot.Otaku
Summary: After helping the police finding her family's murderer, Elisabeth Graig is sent to Wammy's House where she meets a strange boy. The two start as rivals, but as time goes on, they become best friends. They travel the world solving mysteries until L Lawliet's past catches up with him. Beyond soons becomes the least of their problem as soon as Kira makes his entrance.
1. Chp 1 : The girl who lived

L Lawliet fan-fiction

The Second L

Chapter 1

The girl who lived

People die. That is inevitable. What is not, is dying because of someone else. Murder. People die in mysterious ways, some don't. Some, it is clear what happened, however unclear who did and why. That is where the police and detectives come in. That is why Chief Inspector Willowherb was standing over a corpse. It was the fifth dead body in the room. Two were children, three adults. He had seen this before, same MO. An entire family murdered. Again, exact same type of family. A mixed nationality family visiting their British relatives in England. All, cut threw the heart with a sort of blade, tortured, and then, head semi-severed with the same weapon. The only difference in this case, was that one of them escaped such a brutal fate.

Elisabeth Craig had made friends that day, at the park and played there longer than she should have, she arrived late . She sneaked out threw the backdoor of her grandmother's house, hoping that her parents wouldn't have noticed her being out after 6 o'clock in the afternoon. The six year old then climbed the stairs quietly, as she could hear her mother carving some chicken or beef. She turned left, into the guest room where she thought her elder brother and younger sister were. They weren't there. She heard a door shut. She decided to get changed, she had been playing rugby and she didn't want to leave evidence that she was at the park. She felt a bit upset that nobody was wondering where she was. She went back downstairs with her sketching book and favourite pencil, to draw her mum cooking. She went inside the kitchen, but nobody was there, the oven was switched off and the gas had been cut despite the pan filled with vegetables. They were unusually quiet, she thought that they might be playing a board game. She walked out,opened the door to the living room, and nearly blanked out.

She closed the door immediately, thinking she wasn't seeing things straight. She opened the door again but the same thing appeared, her family was no longer alive. Not one. She felt to her knees, not knowing what to do, tears started to form in the little girl's eyes. However she didn't speak. She cried out her Brother's name, her Sister' name, her Grandma', her Mum and her Papa, but they did not answer. She was all alone. « Would the murderer come back ? » She thought. Elisabeth loved detective novels and loved watching crime dramas. She remembered an episode were a boy was shouting his dead mother's name, hoping she would come back, however the only person who heard him cry was the murderer, and he came back and finished the job. She turned silent, she listened. She ran to the telephone, only to see that the line was cut off. She crept to the edge of the sofa, next to the window, she looked threw it, making sure nobody could see her. She was convinced that the murderer was the person that shut the front door, he could still be in the street, it had not been long, only 2 or 3 minutes. She picked up a pen, and noted everything she saw.

Luckily for her, her grandmother's house was the last house on the road. There were only three people in the street, the first person was a women, she was going in direction of the house. She had long brown hair with stripes of white, little make up, she looked in her early 30s. She was dressed as if she would be walking the dog, but she had no dog, instead she had a plastic bag with what would seam to look like alcohol. She looked depressed and eventually open the gate to a house and went in. Elisabeth deduced that the woman lived there. The second person looked like a man, he was going in the opposite direction of the house, he had trainers, a backpack, a raincoat, a hat and nice black trousers, what you would expect business people to wear. Elisabeth had a very good eye sight, and could see that the man, who was at quite a distance now had blond hair. She could see nothing more. The third person, was bold, his head was shinning under the summer' evening sunshine, he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, baggy quaki trousers, and had a tattoo on his left shoulder, but he was the furthest away from the house and could not make anything of it. Or anything else that he might have on him No cars were passing by, nor buses. The street was quiet. Even the birds didn't sing.

Elisabeth crept away from the window. She had everything she needed to remember. She then looked for her father's mobile phone, it was broken as she expected. She then remembered that she could go outside, but she was too scared, maybe he was in the street, or in the garden, ready to kill her. She remembered that her father brought his computer with him for his work. She ran up stairs, switch the computer on. She found the internet icon and searched for the police e-mail address. She send a very brief message stating the fact that her family was murdered minutes ago in such place in such town and to bring help quickly. She then send an other one with everything she had noted down, making sure that even if the murderer did come back, he or she would be found.

Ten minutes later, sirens could be heard. The police rang the bell, Elisabeth ran downstairs and opened the door for them. She rushed into the first person she saw and burst into tears. The young lad didn't really know what to do, he picked her up, during that time, the other policemen went inside. One of them went back outside and vomited, probably because of what he saw. That was the last thing she could recall from that day, she passed out.

She woke up the next day at about half past nine, she had been sleeping for 11 hours now. She woke up in a police station, on a sofa, with a blanket covering her. She was moist around the eyes and realized that she had been crying. She remembered what had happen the day before and cried again, people heard her and soon two policemen came inside the room.

-Hello love, said the old looking policeman, I'm police Constable Collins. How are you feeling.

-...

-You don't have to talk if you don't want to darling, said the middle aged woman. I'm the head of this place, I'm superintendent Vander. I'll be recording everything you say, keeping everything you remember freshly. A social worker will be arriving shortly. Is there anything you would like ? Something to drink, to eat ? You must be hungry.

-I...I want...I don't know, I'm not hungry and I'm never thirsty.

-Okay, that's fine, Mrs Vander sat down next to Elisabeth, you were very brave, little girl, very brave indeed.

-No I wasn't, I should have gotten out of the house and cried for help, maybe the lady could have phoned for help, or maybe …

-Not at all, if you did get out, people wouldn't have done anything, people assume children like to cry wolf. The only thing that would have happen would that the murderer would have come back to try and kill you

-...I don't know...

A young women walked in

-Hello, I'm Miss Coble, the social worker

-Ah yes hello, Mrs Vander stood up and shook her hand, thank you for coming so quickly.

-No problem, she looked at the young child , hello dear, I'm Miss Coble but you can call me Phoebe. And what's your name ?

-I'm Elisabeth, Elisabeth Graig, but you can call me Lizzie …..if you want.

-Lizzie is such a beautiful name !

-Thank you, Phoebe is nice too

-I'm 24, what about you ?

-I'm 6.

-So Lizzie, would you like to tell me what happened ?

-I've already written everything to the police...I don't know anything else.

-When you went home, didn't you glimpse a figure ?

-No, none...

-I see...those tree people you saw, you're sure they were there ?

-Yes, I'm sure.

-Because you see Lizzie, the women you described said she only arrived at seven o'clock and the police couldn't find anybody that matched your descriptions.

-Then they should look harder, and that woman was lying. You can even ask my friends from the park that I left the park at ten past six. Their mother came to pick Adam and Nathan up and reminded us all what time it was. It only takes about ten minutes to get to my grandmother's house.

-Do you remember the surname of your friends ? Asked Mrs Vander

-No, but they go to the school next to the church.

-Okay, I'll go and call the school, checking for any brothers by the name of Adam and Nathan , said PC Collins, walking out of the room.

-Do you think you might have spaced out after discovering your family's passing ? You might have thought that only seconds passed whilst in reality several minutes passed ?

-So, you think I was confused and described unrelated people to my family's murder ?

-It as a possibility, I know you are not lying, but you might surely be mistaken.

-Miss Coble, said Lizzie, looking into Phoebe's eyes, Mrs Vander said earlier that adults assume children like to cry wolf. Are you one of those adults

-Of course not, I understand children.

-Then why won't you believe me ? You realise that I was there in the house, and send a message to the police only minutes after the fact that I discovered that my family was murdered in the living room. If I remember correctly, it was about 20 past six when I sent the second e-mail. And it wasn't one hour later. So that woman was lying and I wasn't.

-That is true, we arrived around half past six. When I knocked on the neighboring doors, the house were Lizzie saw that women seemed empty, however I remember someone peeking from the upstairs window. Who ever she is, she didn't want people to know she was there, or was the murderer.

-I find that quite unlikely, said Pheobe

-What I find unlikely is the fact that you knew her statement, said Lizzie. According to Mrs Vander, that lady didn't answer the door, so she couldn't have said anything to the police. I think you know her personally, and she asked you to make sure that she was out of the picture.

-Well ….I...I mean...

-That is quite true, said Mrs Vander, Miss Coble, how did you know that ? I think we should talk outside, privately

-Now now, that won't be necessary

-Oh I think it is entirely necessary, follow me, or do I have to drag you to the interrogation room ?

Phoebe looked scared, and followed Mrs Vander. Lizzie was alone again. She stood up, looked at the room. It was the waiting room, Southport was a lovely town, however, we couldn't say the same thing about it's police station. There was nothing to do in the room. She looked at the recorder that Mrs Vander had left behind. It was still running. Lizzie liked everything that was techy, probably because her father was an computer engineer. She picked it up, to her surprise, it wasn't old fashioned, unlike the police station. It was of good quality, it even transmitted as she could see the logo of "waves". She put it back, afraid of braking it and having to pay for it. She wasn't sure if she was aloud to go out of the room, so she stayed there. She spoke up

-Hello recorder ! Am I aloud to go out of this room ?

… no answer

-I know someone is listening to me, it's transiting to somewhere.

….no answer

-I'm hungry now, can I get breakfast ?

….. no answer

-I know that you can talk back to me. It's written on the back of the recorder.

…..still, no answer.

-Well I'm going out, if someone is looking for me, you can tell them where I am, I'm taking you with me.

She took the recorder and headed out. The police station wasn't that big, she could see the information desk from where she was standing. She headed of to the right, looking for the superintendent's office. Police officers were swarming the place, some were using computers, some were looking at files. Suddenly, superintendent Vander was talking to a man, she couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he looked pretty important. superintendent Vander asked everybody to stop what they were doing and listen to what that man, named C.I. Willowherb, had to say. Lizzie realised that something big was going on, and thought it was worth while to stay here and listen to what the big chap in the dark brown suit had to say rather than looking for a stupid room, she sat down next to a file cabinet and listened.

-Right, listen up you lot. Yesterday's murder was not unique! A serial of mass murder has been going on, all targeting families. So far, the only connection between the families, was that they were of mix nationality. All were visiting their British relatives. All died on the 3rd day of their stay in England. This time however, things are different: first of all, this is the highest location so far. The murders usually took place near Manchester, or within Manchester. We assume that the culprit lives near Manchester, but is trying to lead us further away from his house, not to arouse suspicion. I've been investigating these murder since the first of July, an today on the 23rd of July, I had yet again to inspect the same type of crime scene. However, the murderer will be caught this time, thanks to our eye witness, we have narrowed our search of suspects to tree people. One is the lady from number 36, who tried her best to avoid suspicion by bribing a social worker. Her age and real name are for the time being unknown. The second, is Gareth Fielly, 26, already convicted for theft and aggression towards foreigners in the area , he's part of the BNP and would explain his motive. The third man hasn't been found yet. The two suspects have been brought in custody. We are sure that Gareth Fielly is our man, he had the time and the motive to do so. He will be easy to trace as he has no car because he is unemployed. I will need your full cooperation on this case. Are there any questions?

-No sir!

-I have one, said Lizzie

-Lizzie, what are you doing there? Said superintendent Vander, she whispered to CI Willowherb that she was the girl that escaped being murdered

-I didn't like being in that room, but that still doesn't change the fact that I have a question. You said that he wanted to kill someone away from his home, why would he murder someone where he lived?

-Um...well, for the attention I guess, showing that he's playing with fire and winning.

-Also you said he had no car. However, when I saw that man, he wasn't carrying anything, and he was sleeveless, his arms was white as snow, no blood had touched him. So where did he hide the murder weapon and clean so fast despite the fact that he didn't use any water, and I'm guessing you didn't find the murder weapon in the bushes? Also, you said he was unemployed but was part of BNP Paribas, how can he be unemployed and be working at a bank?

-A bank? No darling, not the bank, BNP stands for British National Party, it's an extremist party

-Ohh, like le Front National in France? The horrible racists people?

-Yes, love. But yes you're right, he's actually the least likely suspect...

-You talked about Manchester, we were supposed to go to Manchester

-You did? Why, why did you change?

-Well, we were supposed to stay with Aunty Susan, she lives just next to Manchester in Bolton, but Sam and Rachel, my two younger cousin, fell ill. We didn't want to bother them so we went to Grandma's instead. Does that mean that Aunty Susan, Uncle Rob, Sam and Rachel should have died and not Grandma?

-I think that's enough questions, lets get you something to eat, said constable Collins. He picked her up in his armed, and sat her down in a chair in a fish and chips near by.

"There you go love, nice chips and cod, eat up!

-Thank you mister constable. She ate faster than he had expected, she was starving.

-Well well, the young lass was hungry, let me get you something to drink, what do you want?

-Some ribeena would be nice

-Coming right up.

-So little transmitter , would you like something to eat too?

-...

-Thought not.

-There you go. You're very intelligent for your age, you know that?

-You think so? People tell me I'm good at drawing, and maths, I was the best in maths this year, I got 10 bon points for my top scores.

-I don't know what a bon point is, but I'm going to say well done. When are you starting school again?

-In September, I'm going to go in CE1, I just finished CP.

-That sounds fun

-It's not fun apparently, but I like school so I might like it, but I don't think I will be going back to France, I don't have a car to go back, and I don't know how to drive. I'll have to go to school here.

-Don't worry, we'll get you back home!

-But my parents are dead, no one can look after me in France.

-Ah...yes...don't cry, I'm sorry, please don't cry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Look, let's get you back in side."

They went back to the police station. She stayed there the night again, not wanting to go to the orphanage. This time, they left Lizzie in Mrs Vander's office, not that the superintendent was there when she woke up in the morning. She found her sketchbook on Mrs Vander's desk, took it, and started drawing. Surprisingly, she still could draw after what had happened to her. She started to cry again, but wiped her tears right away. She decided that she will not cry until she would have found her family's murderer. She knew it had to be the first man, he was oddly dressed for someone walking in a residential street after work hours, not to mention he had a bag, a place where he could have hidden the murder weapon.

Now where to find him? He would not stop murdering people till he was caught. But there was something that Lizzie knew that murderer didn't : she knew that he, the murderer, met either her aunt or her uncle. They must have had a friendly relationship, because how would the murderer know her grandmother's address? And especially know that they weren't staying at her aunt's house? Maybe he did come to her aunt's house, saw that she and her family were not there and left to the correct house. To know if that was correct, she had to know at what time the other families where killed. Thankfully, Mrs Vander had left the murder case on her desk. Lizzie read what she wanted to know. To her surprise, the murders had all been done at the same time of the day, meaning that the murderer knew the change before hand. But who would have known that? They changed it at the last minute, the day before they arrived at their grandmother's house to be precise. Who would have known? Her aunt worked at home, and would have already bought all the food she needed for the week, so she couldn't have blabbed about it to cashier ladies/men and didn't go out of the house when her children were ill. Uncle Rob was a doctor so wouldn't have needed to go to one, and could have easily already have medicine for what ever illness Sam and Rachel had. He wouldn't have blabbed to his patients about his children's illness and the fact that the guests weren't coming at their house. So who could have known? A neighbor? No, they wouldn't have known the address, not to mention the fact that they could have gone to their other aunt, aunty Maria, so how did the murderer know where they went? Suddenly, she remembered something. Each time they stayed with Aunty Susan's family, they had to say or do grace before eating and wouldn't see the family on Sunday mornings because they went to church. Would her aunt have gone to church to pray? Lizzie didn't know much about religion, well actually she did but did not understand it. An other odd thing struck her, the gas was turned off in the kitchen. Knowing the fact that their grandmother didn't cook, she assumed that the person who cooked was her mother, however, knowing her mother, she always forget to gut the gas off, and it would be strange to turn it off because your family was being murdered. The person who turned off the gas must have been the murderer. With any luck, he might have left his fingerprints on it. She rushed out the room to see Mrs Vander carrying the transmitter with her. She explained everything to the superintendent, and of course Mr Willowherb because he was in the same room. As soon as she finished, Willowherb used the phone and barked orders, Lizzie was then led away from the investigation room, into a police car. Ten minutes later, Willowherb joined her, they were driving to Bolton, to see her aunt. Her aunt was aware of the fact that her sister and family had died except Lizzie, but hadn't been informed about Lizzie coming to her house. About one hour and a half later, they arrived at the Fluster's house. Willowherb knocked at the door.

"Hello, may I hel...oh Lizzie! I'm so sorry for you (she grabbed the child in her arms) are you alright!? You poor thing!

-Hello Aunty Susan, what church do you go to?

-Church? You want to go to church, well that is quite normal to seek God's wisdom in these time, I'll take you to my church, it's not far.

-Mrs Fluster, may I ask you if

-Not know Chief Inspector, I need to get my niece to church, you may ask all your questions after. I'm sure you have some for my husband, he's inside the house."

Willowherb nodded, and went inside the house. He knew that the small girl was cleverer than she looked, she didn't want to go to church to pray, she wanted to find the murderer. However, it was dangerous to let the girl go alone, but someone was apparently looking over her, so their ways parted. They arrived at the Church.

"Alright Lizzie, do you know how to pray?

-No.

-Well I could teach you if you wanted but it would be better to ask a priest, I'll go and get Father Havad, he's one of my friends, I've talked to him about all of you, you stay here and wait. (she left)

-Mmh, did you hear that transmitter? Mr Havad knew about us.

Her Aunt came back shortly with a man, working for the church apparently, he was blond, he match the man she saw the other day. Not only that, she was good with proportions, knowing to draw and all, he was the exact size as the man who walked away from the house. It was him.

"Well Lizzie, this is Father Havad, I'll leave you with him now, I'll be buying praying books over there, you have a nice talk with him.

-Hello little girl, I see you have come to pray, it is truly terrible what has happen to your family, but God works in mysterious ways.

-You're saying God killed my family?

-Of course not, God is here to protect us.

-Then why did my family die? _So father Havad, why did YOU kill my family._

-Sometimes, when people don't respect God's wishes, they are punish. I am informed that your family didn't go to church.

-We're not religious, why would we go to church? _So you killed my family because we didn't go to church?_

-Your mother used to be religious, however, your aunt tells me that after her marriage she lost her faith. A lot of mix marriages lead to loosing their fate. If you had been to church, maybe, God would have protected your family, but it is of no matter now, you have decided to walk the right path and God will protect you now.

-My grandmother was religious, went to church, why did SHE have to die? _You bloody lunatic, killing people because of their fate._

_-_I'm guessing it's because she did not try to convince her daughter to keep the fate, that she didn't bother. Anyway, she had a good life, a good christian life.

-Until she was murdered by some lunatic. Tell me something mister priest, do you have family.

-Yes I do.

-Are they all Christians?

-Yes of course, however, my sister has married into a Jewish family 2 months ago, but she keeps her faith, I remind her every day to pray to our God. You must do the same when you grow up and you shall protect your family that way

-But isn't the Jewish god the same as the Christian god? _So that is what triggered your killing spree, you found it unacceptable that your sister married someone not christian and decided to kill everybody who did the same as her. _

-We do it the proper way, now let me show you how to pray, come along child"

He led Lizzie in front of the altar, explaining what to do and what to say, she only half listened, only waiting to see CID Willowherb, and tell him to arrest this disgusting man right away. She had took the transmitter with her, and had Mr Havad's confession saved. Her aunt came back, Lizzie asked where the toilet was, and followed the directions given by her aunt. The two grown-ups started chatting. However, she run out the church and went to find Willowherb, she had enough of her family's murderer's present. She found him at her aunt's house, she explained him briefly of what happened and had proof, two policemen followed Willowherb and Lizzie into the church, who by the time they arrived had a better explanation.

"Chief Inspector, I told you I would talk to you later

-It is not you I wish to speak to, but Mr Havad, Mr Havad, I'm arresting you for the Graig & Richards murders, Salimm murders, Knobs murders, Hedge murders and Yupiters murders. You have the right to remain silent, everything you say might be taken as evidence against you.

-What? This is preposterous, why would I kill these people?

-You killed them because they "left" the christian way of life, just like your sister. And guess what, we have a eyewitness who saw you at the time of the murder.

-Oh really? Who?

-Me!"

She then kicked the murderer in the stomach, quite to everyone's surprise. Havad was taken to Manchester police station. By the time they arrived, prints from the cooker were back, and it didn't take long to compare them to Havad and see that they were identical. Elisabeth didn't stay with her aunt Susan. It as to sudden for her, and didn't believe that her priest had killed her family and all these people, instead, she was supposed to stay with her aunt Maria in Wales, but child administrations were against it, saying that she should go back to France, but then no because she had to testify in court, and then no again because the french system decided she was Britain's problem etc etc. They decided to let a live at her aunt Maria for time being. It was unclear what was to happen to the girl. As the last day of trial finish, Lizzie went back into the hall room where she was waiting for her aunty Maria. Aunty Maria was talking with a tall old man, nicely dress, and with a very neat mustache. _I wonder who he is, probably an other social worker, I don't see why I can't stay with Aunty Maria, she said I could live with her for ever. They want to send me back to France in an Orphanage in the south of France. I don't want to go to the south of France, how am I supposed to see my family and friends? I come from near Paris, and my french uncle lives there also, I would rather go to an orphanage there. Strange, Aunty Maria seems happy, could they have decided to let me stay? _She ran up to her aunt.

"Oh Lizzie, I'm so Glad you're here! You're going to stay in Britain!

-Really? That's great, wait, in Britain, does that mean not with you? Her voice sunk,as she talked.

-You'll be living with your aunt during the holidays, and in a special institution the rest of the time. Said the old man. My name is Watari, I shall be taking care of you. You have shown excellent logic and observational skill, and your school reports say that you are a straight-A student, and I'm glad to say you have been excepted into _Wammy's House_

-Wow, that's great, but why can't I always stay with aunty Maria

-I'm afraid it's either this or you going back to France my love. And look at the bright side, you'll be staying here with me for holidays, and you'll have special teachers to put you on the same English level as children here, and still have french classes. I here you can learn the harp at _Wammy's House,_ didn't you want to learn to play the harp to be able to perform at the Eisteddfod?

-Really? Then yes I would like to go! When do I need to go there?

-I shall drive you up there on the 31st of August, classes start the next day.

-On the 31st? But that's two days after my birthday, can't it be later?

-I'm afraid not child, I shall see you in three weeks, good day Ms Hanes, Miss Graig.

-Isn't wonderful Lizzie, you're staying !

-I'm so happy! Can we go to the beach to celebrate!

Of course we can deer, of course we can"

Chapter 2

The quiet boy in Wammy's House


	2. Chp 2 : The quiet boy in Wammy's House

Chapter 2

The quiet boy in Wammy's House

Time flew by and the day had come for her to go to Wammy's House. Watari had picked her up early in the morning and arrived at the special orphanage early in the afternoon. They didn't talk much inside the car, except for when Watari was explaining to her how the institution worked, when she was going to have classes, when was dinner time etc etc.

She stepped out of the trendy black car and starred at her now new home. It was a huge early Edwardian styled building, protected by an elegant black metal fence. She followed her new guardian inside the garden and into the house. It was Sunday, so all the children were playing outside, except a few teenagers who played in the computer room. As the tour of the institution went on, she liked the place more and more. However, before they reached the dorms, she saw a small boy, probably 2 years younger than her judging from his skinny appearance. He was standing strangely on a chair in the corridor, staring at the floor. Watari saw the boy, he let go of Lizzie's hand and went to see the boy.

"Hello Lawliet, what are you inside on this sunny day?

-I'm bored.

-I can see that, but I'm afraid I have no further cases for you, why don't you try and make some friends?

-They do not wish to be my friend and neither do I.

-I see, well, why don't you go to the library, I know you've read almost every book in there, but I bought some more yesterday. You should go, alright?"

Lawliet took the advice and walked off in a strange manner. Watari sighed.

"Why doesn't he want to make friends Mr Watari?

-It has more do with the fact that most people don't except him as he is, child. Lawliet might only be nine, but he is already one of the best investigators in the country. He is very intelligent, and sadly, does not talk the same way children do and cannot make proper conversations with other children.

-Oh...but are you sure he is nine? He is ever so small.

-Lawliet is special. Anyway, let's go to your room and let you unpack your suitcase.

-Alright."

She entered her new room, it was a lot bigger than the one she used to share with her siblings and the one she had at her aunt's house. She was happy, she will have lots of place to draw, paint and read mangas. She unpacked her suitcase, not knowing what to do after, and having lost sight of Watari, she decided to look for the library Watari had mentioned earlier, hopping to find mangas to read. She walked down stairs, corridors, kitchens, dinning rooms, living rooms, play rooms, computer rooms, class rooms, and finally found the library.

She entered the room, and immediately saw the boy she saw earlier. He was sitting in the same strange manner as before. Hearing her come in, he looked away from the book he was reading, and looked at her. He made a study of her and when finished, looked back at his book and started reading again.

Amazed on how many books there were, Lizzie didn't know where to start looking, remembering the conversation the boy had with Watari early, she knew she could count on this Lawliet boy.

"Hello Lawliet, I'm Lizzie, I'm new here, it's nice to meet you!

-...

-Um, so how are you, is the book you're reading interesting?

-...

-I know you like books, could you help me find a book I'm looking for please?

-...

-You remind me of a transmitter I used to have.

-...

-Oh well, I'll look for a manga on my own, nice seeing you!"

_Wow, he really is shy. It's a pity, he has a very nice voice, he should use it._ After twenty minutes of searching, she found a dozen of them. She started reading them, by the time she had finished, it was already dinner time. She put back the mangas where they were, and heading out the library, Lawliet was still reading.

"Um, Lawliet, it's dinner time, I think we have to go to the canteen now.

-...

-No but seriously, your dinner will go cold if you don't come.

-...

-Lawliet, come on, Watari told me if students are late, they won't get any food. You don't want to be hungry do you?

-...

-I'm sure the book is interesting, but if you finish now, you won't have anything else to do after, wouldn't it be more logical to spend your time better?

-...

-Well I'm going seeing you don't like me, bye!"

_Well that boy is stupid, who would skip dinner, I'm sure the food's great here, I saw what the cooks were cooking earlier, it looked great. _She headed to the dinning room, well, more like the dinning hall. She met some new people and befriended them as soon as she met them. When she finished eating, she looked around the hall for Lawliet, hoping he did come and eat, but there was no sign of him. She saw that her new friend Melody didn't eat his strawberry cake, and had already gone. She took the cake and went back to the library. Again, Lawliet was still reading quietly in the library, only the book had changed. Lizzie went back to the manga section of the library and started reading again. She was hoping to stay up till eleven o'clock in the library, eat her late night snack and then go to bed, but at around ten o'clock, she heard a weird sound.

GROOOOWL._ What on earth was that sound, _she looked at the source of the noise, it was Lawliet.

She went towards Lawliet, a manga in a left hand and the cake in her right.

"You sound hungry, do you want my cake?

-..., (he didn't say anything, but looked at the cake she was handing out)

-I don't really need it, I had my dinner, here, take it."

He took the piece of cake and started eating it. He finished it quickly, showing that he was very hungry. He then took back his book and started reading.

Lizzie now thought that Lawliet was very rude, it's one thing being shy, it's an other thing not saying thank you. She walked off to her bedroom to go and clean her teeth and read. Class was starting tomorrow and she wanted to put on a good impression.

Next day, pretty boring, was introduced to her class, made new friends bladibla, the usual. However, after lunch, the pupils were divided by skill. She ended up with a class full with pupils twice her age, except for one pupil : Lawliet. As nobody was sitting next to him she took the liberty to sit next to him. He didn't seem to happy with her presence but didn't say anything.

"Alright class, I'm Mrs Windowglass and will be your criminology teacher this year. You'll start the term with this test, it will evaluate your deductive skills etc. You have three types of papers, you don't have to do all of them, but knowing you're from different age groups, it's best to have the choice. Begin.

Lizzie was shocked, she only learned how to write last year, and now she was supposed to do this huge test? Thankfully, it wasn't a dissertation, and was more of a questions and answers kind of test. The hour finished, and she had finished just in time. The rest of the day was quite normal class stuff. However, Lizzie did notice something peculiar, Lawliet's stomach was growling. He hadn't eaten...again. Lawliet was extremely skinny, and because of that looked a lot smaller than what he should look like. At the end of class, she decided to confront him

"Lawliet, haven't you eaten today?

-...

-You shouldn't do that, it's bad for your health! Suit yourself, I'm going to the computer room if you need me!"

She went on the internet and looked for " why won't my friend eat". Eating disorder was the first thing she saw, anorexia, and other nasty conditions. She researched the reasons for these illnesses put didn't really match the normal mindset of a nine year old boy. Watari had said that the boy was special so she assumed people would already be looking after him, however, nobody seemed to being anything. That or she hadn't been looking very well. Anyway, she had homework to do.

Did all the normal things she had to do and went to bad.

The week went on, all went normally, despite the one day Lawliet wasn't there. On Friday, Mrs Windowglass announced the results of the first test.

"Well, I'm glad that you all did well, however, I'm surprised that the two youngest in the class got the bast marks! As you know, the police will be giving us cases. According to your rankings and marks, you shall be given cases to solve, fail to do so, the case will be given to an other person in the class. You will be marked academically with tests that I make, but you will also be marked based on what you produce on the field. For the moment, we only have three cases at our disposition, Lawliet, you did best so you get the Acazert case, Elisabeth, you did second best, you get the AZS fraud case, and Robert, third best, you get the East End smuggling case "

The entire class stared at the Lawliet and Lizzie, mostly out of envy. It had come to Lizzie's notice that nobody in the class liked Lawliet because he was "superior" to them in terms of marks. She had got along well with her older classmates, but, she had a feeling that they weren't going to be friendly towards her now that she was in the same situation as Lawliet. Class finished, Lizzie headed for the computer room to get information on her new task, but stopped when she saw three boys of her class picking on Lawliet

"So squirt, trying to make life difficult for us ? We won't be tolerating what you did to us last year

-Yeah, stop taking all the cases, you're so annoying!

-Hey, you too new girl, (he grabbed her by her hair), you WILL give us your case, we need them, you don't, now hand yours over!

-In your dreams you big bully, she ducked down punched him behind the knee, making him fall and pressed her hands together and hit his head. She then took Lawliet's hand and ran off with him to the library, thankfully, they didn't follow.

"Do they usually do that to you?

-...

-Hey! I've been nice to you for a hole week and you haven't even spoken to me! Stop ignoring me!

-I'm not ignoring you, I just don't understand you

-What don't you understand.

-You're stupid if you haven't realised that they will now hunt you down too!

-I don't care, and besides, they were going to hunt me down either way. I stand up for myself. My father always told me that you can't let the bad people take control of you, and that's what I'm going to do.

-It is stupid, you cannot win against a hole class.

-Is it because of them you don't eat?

-...

-Hey, if you want to use your tongue only to say mean things about me, think again! I've noticed the fact that you never eat, are you anorexic?

-Am not! Leave me alone! You just want to befriend me like the last one to take my case!

-No I don't! I have my own case!

-Then you want me to do it for you! And I'm sure you cheated on me! There's no way you did better than Robert!

-I did not cheat on you ! I don't need to! You're stupid! I'll do my case on my own and will solve it before you ! Goodbye! And I'm not talking to you ever again

-Never wanted to speak to you in the first place!"


	3. Chp 3 : Lawliet vs Lizzie

Chapter 3

Lawliet vs Lizzie

_How dare he ! No wonder he doesn't have any friends, accusing people all of a sudden. I only wanted to understand him and help him! What a brat! I hate him! I'll show him that I didn't cheat. Humm, so my case is the AZS fraud one. _

_Let's see what it's about...huum huum, big cosmetic company...big revenues and big profits...not that many staff and buildings in Europe but still do better than the leading cosmetic companies...get their finished products from Rotterdam even though their manufacture apparently makes everything inside the country...alright, something is obviously fishy, I'm guessing that's the only information at my disposition for now. Let's see if that company has a web-page...ah! They do! So, yeah, very proud of making everything inside of Britain, one of the leading brands, very charitable, very environmentally friendly, use only natural ingredients from Britain bladibla... Well, that's very nice and all, but I doubt everything comes from Britain, let's see the ingredients...sodium tallowate, sodium cocoate, water, sodium chloride, sodium silicate, magnesium sulfate, and variant fragrances...umm...I'm pretty sure Britain doesn't have coconuts... so where on earth do they take it from? Let's see their figures : make more than 5000 tons of soap per year, not to mention the other products they make and sell. But this is impossible, if we look at the figures from the other companies, they do the same thing, but need more manufactures and staff. AZQ must be hiding manufactures in the Netherlands, that make the products and get the necessary ingredients from hot countries to make their products. But how do I prove that?_

"Is everything going well Lizzie? Asked Watari

-Mr Watari! Um yes I'm alright, I'm just doing my homework.

-Are you fitting in ?

-Yes, I've made plenty of friends, everybody is nice, except the three jealous boys in my criminology class

-I see, would their names be Peter, Bill and Yassin?

-Um, yeah, that's right, they were trying to bully Lawliet as well!

-I know, that have been doing it for a long time, they have gotten detention each time, do not worry, and they are not allowed to approach him, but they keep trying. I heard you helped out Lawliet the other day, it's nice knowing he's finally making some friends.

-He's not my friend, I've tried my best to be nice with him and try to understand him, but he never talks to me, and when he does, it's to insult me.

-He insulted you?

-He said I was stupid, but I said the same thing back so we're even don't worry.

-Why did he say that?

-Because I wanted to know why he never eats.

-I see, you were worried and he pushed you back.

-Um...do you know why he never eats? I mean, I do know he does eat sometimes, like the time he ate my cake but...

-Lawliet ate?

-Yeah, the first day I arrived here. We were both in the library, and he seemed hungry so I gave him my cake and he ate it.

-Intriguing, it's the first time I've heard he volunteered to eat.

-But why doesn't he eat? I know he has a eating disorder but his "status" doesn't match with the illnesses

-I'm sorry child I can not answer you, it's private. How is your homework going along?

-Well I would say, I know why there is fraud and assume where the fraud is taking place, but I haven't found any concrete proof of it. Would it be possible for me to use the telephone to call up the company?

-I see, you're working on the AZS case, well, I don't see why not, there is a phone in my office, the office door is always open, do you remember where it is?

-Yup, thank you again Mr Watari, bye bye!

-Goodby child!"

Lizzie walked to the office, she had written down the number of the company on a piece of paper, she walked inside the room and there, at her surprise, she saw Lawliet, looking threw what seemed to be an atlas.

"What are you doing here? She asked

-Finishing off my case, I've nearly finished, came here to ask me for some help have you?

-NO! I came here to use the telephone, I've also nearly finished I'll have you know!

-So you say, but I'm sure you haven't even managed to understand the reason of your case!

-Yes I have! The company lies and makes huge profits!

-Well done, you've understood the meaning of "fraud".

-Shut up! I've only started, I already know where to look to find the proof that they are lying.

-Good, you're at a police level, I'm sure they've already done that and haven't found that proof, so you searching is pointless.

-No it's not, I still need to know as much as the police if I want to solve this case. And it doesn't matter if I haven't finished the case on the first day, I still have two weeks to complete it!

-So you're just all talk and no action, typical!

-What? What on earth are you talking about?

-You said you wanted to solve this case before me, I know it's impossible but to give up so easily is just boring

-(Gasp, she had forgot she was competing against him) Yeah well, I forgot about you, you're not the most important person on earth after all. But yeah, I'm still going to beat you! At least I'm not looking at a boring old ma that doesn't have to do anything with my case

-This map has everything to do with my case, the victim's destination was Cuba, therefore, I'm looking at a map of Cuba.

-But didn't the newspaper say that didn't even leave England? They were only going there for their holidays, how would Cuba affect their murders?

-You are stupid so you don't know why. (Lawliet stood up, he didn't crouch this time, and had his back straight, he was slightly taller than Lizzie. He crossed his arms and stared at her).

-I'm not stupid, you are!

-Am not!

-Yes you are! You don't sit straight so you'll be a cripple when you grow up, that's stupid!

-I'll have you know it helps me think better!

-No it doesn't! It hurts your back and it's very rude to sit like that !

-How would you know?

-Because it's common knowledge!

-Oh really? So why is it I've done the three quarters of my case and you have only done ten percent of yours? Admit it, you're too stupid so you cheated on me and now you can't even solve a single case!

- You're a super-sonic-idiotic-overloaded-candy-coated-disconnected-brain infected-mushball head! For the last time I did NOT copy on you! Now if you excuse me, I'll be telephoning!"

That last insult left Lawliet quiet, he went back to his atlas and Lizzie went towards the telephone. She saw a transmitter on the desk, the same kind she had used back in the North of England. She also saw that this transmitter could also be used as a voice changer. This was perfect, she could play as an adult and not a child. She dialed the number of the company. She set the voice changer to law, she would be heard as an old rusty old lady. She made her call and talk about the things she wanted to know, said she was a reporter and asked all sorts of helpful question to her case, as Lawliet said, it didn't really help her, but at least she new more about where the distribution was taken to : London port.

_That's it! I'll go down to the port tonight, we don't have classes tomorrow and nobody checks if we're in bad on time. Nobody will see me as I'm small, I'll take the new camera I got for my birthday, a cricket bat from the gym just in case and some food! I won't be beaten by Lawliet! He may know more about written facts, but I know more about the outside world. Let's see the expected arrivals for tonight from Rotterdam! At one a clock in the morning, at NESPP, the Maltese "Dumlupinar" will arrive at Vopak London Dock 2... Um...AZS usually get's their production in the day time at Vopak London Dock 2. But why on earth would the ship be Maltese? It's probably not the right boat...hang on wait a minute...I must check on the incoming ships from the storm in January, I think I remember a weird named ship...let's see alt + f ….YES there it is the Dumlupinar, they must have used this boat because he could manage tough withstand needed their "safe" production on time. I'm getting somewhere!_

Lizzie still had time on her hands before the night trip, she decided to know more about the Netherlands, and where in that country could the manufactures be. She searched the old and unused manufactures. She found none that could have been possible. Maybe the manufacture isn't in the Netherlands, maybe the production his sent twice, first to Rotterdam, and then to London to avoid suspicion. The ship the company uses is Maltese, maybe the production was made in Malta? She looked for abandoned manufactures, the place was swarming with them, which ones would AZS use? She checked how many people had a job near the factories, usually, they didn't, even though Malta is a beautiful and touristic place, the economy wasn't doing to well over there because of corrupted parliamentarians. However, in Masalforn, ten closely built unused factories used to be the only job giving place of the nearby population. Indeed, two years ago, two out of twenty people from the nearby villages had a job. Now, everybody seemed to have one. It wasn't logical, no job was available near those villages. Lizzie checked the port, if any boats from there were going to Rotterdam. Surprisingly, no information was available.

_Fishy, you're obliged by law to let the public know about arrivals and departures, somebody has either been blackmailing or bribed. This was definitely the location of the missing soap factories. But why won't the company let the public know about this, it's not as if it bad. Maybe I should check out the local working unions to know how they are treated at work...Yes, this is going to be difficult, I don't speak their language. I'm sure there's a Maltese teacher in this place._

She printed everything that looked interesting and looked for a Maltese teacher, thankfully, one was teaching here and was delighted to help. The content of the documents were pretty obvious, need more businesses in the area, the population has to work for the same company that doesn't pay well and fires people when ever, they don't use environmentally friendly procedures etc.

Lizzie then proceeded to complete the case file, writing everything relevant, filling the blanks that needed to be filled, the incriminating proof etc. All she had to do now was to prepare for tonight, she took her bag and headed to the gym to get herself a cricket bat. Doing so, she went back to her bedroom, and put everything she needed inside her bag, she then went downstairs for dinner.

She had three hours to spare, three hours to do her homework, play the harp and draw, she manage to do all three just in time. I was ten past midnight, she needed to get out. She went down to the kitchen to get some cheese and crackers, just in case she would get hungry. She went inside the kitchen and heard a noise. _Drats, somebody's there, I'll have to do without it. _However, that somebody closed the kitchen fridge and walked out the kitchen, Lizzie took a glimpse and saw Lawliet with a piece of cake in his hand. _That annoying Lawliet, he isn't even eating properly, he's supposed to eat five fruit and vegetables a day, and what does he eat? Only cakes...he's missing out on so many delicious dishes, including cheese and crackers, as he's not here anymore, I should search for it now._ She did so, put the C&C in her bag and went outside, climbed the gate, and headed for London Port. She arrived ten minutes early, enough time to find herself a decent place to spy, she had found binoculars in her bedroom. _Why on earth would people leave binoculars in children's bedroom? Anyway, I'm glad they did, I'll be able to see better. Ah ha, a boat is approaching, and guessing from it's speed, will be arriving in ten minutes. I'm glad I'm used to boats and stuff, never thought it would come in handy._

Lizzie waited for the ship to stabilise and took a photo, thankfully, nobody saw the flash. _Seriously, we're in 2002, why don't we have cameras without flash that can take pictures in the dark?_ The transporters were taking off huge packs of the contents of the commodity of the ship. She needed to know what was inside those packs! She crept down, making sure no cameras saw her and went near the transporting lorry were everything was being delivered, she jumped inside the lorry and looked for an easily openable pack. She found none, and had to open one by force, by then, a man was coming back, she had to hide. The man put the merchandise in the lorry and went back. She had little time, the lorry was nearly full, she opened a box, saw the logo of the AZS company and the goods inside, took a few photos, hid again, and jumped out of the lorry. She brushed against the lorry, making sure nobody could see her , but pumped into somebody.

"Now what have we here, said a big man

-A dog, she replied

-A dog? More like a little lad that didn't mind his own business, the man took Lizzie by her hood, Lizzie was in mid air

-I assure you, sir, I'm a dog.

-Oh really, is it because you bark?

-Not really, she bit the man's hand, landed on the floor and ran as fast as she could.

-Oh, you're not getting away that easily you little cunt!"

he chased after, even though Lizzie was fast for a seven year old girl, she wasn't really a match for a grown man, he was catching up to her, and his mates were following the pair, knowing this was bad for them.

_No no no no no, I can make it, I can run inside that hole in the fence I came from and loose them there, I shouldn't have gone alone, not the brightest idea oh but wait! I took my transmitter with me, I'm sure it's still on, maybe Watari knows I'm in trouble, I hope he does._ She ran and ran but the big man caught her again

"Stand still you bloody cunt! As before, he was holding onto her by her sweatshirt

-Not in a million years, she slid away from her sweatshirt and ran away from him, barely making it to the hole in the fence

-You get back here or I'll kill you! The man followed, the hole was too small for him and was stuck. His mate stepped on him and went over the fence. Lizzie ran into an alleyway, hoping it wasn't a dead end. It was. She needed to hide, they were coming, she went underneath a car and hold on to the machinery. She could only hope for the best, her bag was getting heavy, she might be strong, but could not stay in that position for too long.

"Where did the brat go?

-He must be here somewhere, I think he turned left!

-He's not here Fronzu!

-Look next to the bins and the cars, he couldn't have gone far!"

The men searched the alleyway, Lizzie's hands wanted to collapsed, but Lizzie forced herself against the car. Finally, the men left, hoping to find her somewhere else. When she couldn't hear anymore footsteps, she let go, landed on her back, and started going towards the wall. She had to climb it, they might come back any second now, and she heard one of the men talk about having a gun and might actually use it on the brat that got away. Thankfully, the wall was old, had plenty of place to put a child's foot, she climbed the wall with a bit of haste but managed it quite well. She finally got at the top of the wall when she heard

"There!"

They saw her and were going to climb the wall, she couldn't just jump of the wall without hurting herself, but she hadn't had time to climb it down. The men had caught up and were trying to climb, she saw one of the men was preoccupied with something, charging a gun. She knew she had no other choice. She took her cricket bat from her bag and jumped on the man with the gun, crushing him to the ground, he was in shock but lived, he dropped the gun. Her fall was broken by the now unarmed man, she took the gun and pointed at the other men

"Right you lot! I've got the gun and the bat, so don't even think about doing anything! She cried

-Put that thing down boy, you don't won't to hurt anyone. He said

-Sorry mate, put I think you need to go to the optician, I've already hurt somebody, and I think that if you don't send him to the hospital, he might get some serious brain damage. She advised

-Put the god damn gun down! He demanded

- Nope! You know what I know and you want to kill me, why would I listen to you? She asked

-Look kid, you don't know nothing, and besides, nobody will believe your sorry arse anyway, who do you think the police will believe? A mad boy with a gun or a very successful business like AZS? He questioned

-AZS? I was talking about me stealing some fish. What's AZS? , she lied

-You...wait, you're not looking for...oh...well bog off you little piece of shit, you weren't even stealing from the right lorry! He yelled

-Shut up you stupid insect!" she cried back

She took several steps back, and started running towards the end of the street, turned left, and headed towards her final destination : Wammy's House. Thanks to her little scenario, the employees weren't chasing after her now. That or they were scared she would use the gun. She arrived back home, it was nearly three o'clock in the morning, she went back the same way she had left. She had finished her case. _Take that Lawliet! I finished before you!_


	4. Chp 4 : Partners by π

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Death Note, neither do I own the other stuff you're not supposed to own. Thanks to everybody who is reading my first fan fiction, I really appreciate it. And if you have any questions, or just want to write a review, go ahead :D Now, let's continue with the story.

Chapter 4

Partners by π

It wasn't exactly the right time to wake her criminology teacher, not to mention the fact that she probably didn't even sleep here. However, she didn't want to wait till sun rise to announced that she had won against Lawliet. She assumed he would be in the library and checked there first. He wasn't there. She looked in Watari's office, he wasn't there. _Rats, where could he be? Obviously his bedroom, but which one is it? _She searched Watari's office for a list of all the rooms in the institution. She looked down the list and finally found Lawliet's name, _Room 952, wow, that's just next to mine. He was sleeping in the room just next door to me and I didn't even know about it._ She had the information she needed and went to Lawliet's room. It was locked. She went back to her bedroom, looked for some scissors and used it to unlock Lawliet's room.

She entered his room, there were no lights on, but the curtains weren't drawn, and as it was still summer and not too early in the morning, light started to fill in the room. Lawliet wasn't sleeping, he was writing something. He hadn't noticed her presence.

She knocked on the door, even though she was already inside, she didn't want to frighten him. He turned his head, saw her. He made no reaction whatsoever. That is one of the things Lizzie didn't understand about Lawliet, he doesn't seem to have emotions, he isn't even scared when somebody is bullying him, he might feel physical pain, but it seemed that the boy did not react to anything.

"Have you come for some help? He asked

-Nope, I just came to inform you that I've finished my case! She replied

-...

-So Lawliet, what about you? Have you finished YOUR case or do you need some help?

-I've also finished mine,

-What? She said disappointingly. When?

-This morning, I don't know what time though.

-Well, that makes us even then.

-Not quite, the teacher, or might I say the police will have to verify our cases first.

-True...Hey, have you eaten today?

-...Yes. He said after hesitating.

-I'm guessing that's a lie. Here, I took some cheese and crackers from the kitchen earlier on, do you want some.

-No.

-Don't be rude! If you don't want any, you could at least say "no thank you"

-...

-Anyway, do you want to read my case file.

-Why would I want to do that?

-Well, it's the proof that I'm not a complete idiot and didn't cheat on you.

-...hand it over then.

-It's not the best written case file I know, after all, it is my first one,there might be some spelling mistakes, but it's all there!

-...

-I'll just cut some cheese for my crackers whilst you do that.

-...

-You know...It's a real shame you don't eat, you're missing out on a lot of things! Like fish and chips, Shepard's pie, pies in general and...  
-I eat pies.

-Really? What type? My favorite are beef-carrots-pees pie, it's so yummy.

-I like the dessert kind of pie, not the main course type one.

-Oh, well mince pies are delicious, ooouh and so are strawberry-apple pies! They are the yummiest !

-I never had that type of pie, but it does sound nice.

-I should make one for you, my aunt taught me how to make some. Have you finished reading my file?

-...

-Guess not. Soooooo, anyway, why don't you eat?

-I do eat, you just don't see me eating.

-Oh...Do you only speak monotonously ?

-Yes.

-Why?

-...

-You sure you don't want any? Here, have a bite!

-No ! Stop it! I'm reading your file, if you want me to finished, stop trying to feed me.

-Humph, fine...You know, Mr. Watari does worry about your eating habits. Or rather, none eating habits.

-I know, so please do not remind me. And stop talking, you're distracting me.

-Okay..."

_Well this is boring, well, at least he talked to me without insulting me, so that's a start. I wonder if he really did finish his file...Nah, he's a terrible liar, I would have seen straight away if he did. _

Not hungry after her third C&C, she asked Lawliet for his file, he hesitated, and than gave it to her. She started reading.

He was much better at writing than her...All was there, also, if she had done the case, she wouldn't have worked on this aspect. Lawliet was more into digital facts, statistics and physical evidence, avoiding any human interaction if necessary. Lizzie was different, she first started with anything concerning humans and than onto the rest. None the less, his file was correct, and after finishing his, she saw that Lawliet had just finishing reading her file.

"Soooo, what do you think? She asked

-It's accurate. He answered

-Thank you, and I also think yours is right , she said smiling

-Um...well I guess you didn't cheat on me.

-Indeed, so, are you going to apologies for insinuating that I did?

-I acknowledged the fact that I was wrong, why would I have to apologies? He questioned

-Because you hurt my feelings that's why! Seriously Lawliet, you have to start READING people and you might actually get some friends. She answered

-...I don't need friends. He stated

-Of course you do, everybody needs friends. She declared

-I'm going to be the best detective in the entire world, I don't need any friends, they'll just want to take my cases away and take the credit! He cried

-No they won't! Friends are there to play with you, cheer you up and have fun together, not steel from each other, you seriously need to look up the dictionary for the word "friend", I don't think you have the right definition.

-Well the last person who tried to befriend me did that.

-Well that person was a liar. Not everybody is like that you know. Wait, you do have emotions, you were hurt because of that person.

-I never said I didn't have any emotions.

-You sure do look like you don't. Never mind that, you still have to apologies.

-Fine, I'm sorry.

-Um...I can tell you don't really mean it, but fine, I accept your apology. Anyway, if you did finish your case earlier, why aren't you sleeping?

-I'm not tired.

-We had classes all day yesterday! Until six o'clock! How can you not be tired?

-That's my secret, I'm always tired.

-Well that's not very healthy. First you don't sit properly, than you don't eat, an finally you don't sleep! Do you know what happened to Mozart? He died very young because he did exactly the same thing that you're doing now. He was a great composer and could have compose more if it weren't for his early death! You said you wanted to be the best detective, well if you're dead, it's not going to help you achieve that goal is it?

-...

-Seriously Lawliet, I'm younger than you, and I have more common sense than you, how is that?

-...

-I didn't want to be mean Lawliet, I'm just stating the fact that if you keep this up, you won't live very long...So, do you still not want some C&C?

-No! You can always give me the pie you promised me.

-What pie?

-You said you would bake me a strawberry and apple pie.

-Oh THAT pie, …...okay, if I bake you that pie, will you agree to eat everyday?

-I will eat the strawberry-apple pie everyday yes.

-That's not very healthy either, you'll get fat and die from diabetes.

-I have a fast metabolism, not to mention the fact that if you use your brain properly, you won't get fat.

-Well, you might not get fat, but you won't get strong! You need protein and calcium!

-I'm stronger than you, I am your senior of two years after all.

-You might be older, but I'm stronger.

-I doubt it, not to mention the fact that you're a girl.

-What did you say?"

The next minute, Lawliet was thrown out of his chair against his bedroom door. Now, Lizzie was the strongest in her class at any kind of sport last year. And could be considered as one of the strongest seven year old on the planet (if she had the chance to prove it). Sadly, Lawliet did not know that, not to mention the fact that Lizzie had a quick temper and hated the fact that people assumed that girls were weaker than boys.

"I'll have you know, mister, that until I'm fourteen, our bodies are technically the same. And when I'll be fifteen, I'll train twice as hard to become the strongest woman alive, you hear me!?

-You've hurt me

-Well, that wouldn't have happened if you didn't say that I was week and discriminated against my gender!

-I think you've broken my wrist

-WHAT? She ran over to him and looked at his injured wrist. She analysed it, like her father used to do when she fell off her bike during mountain-biking times. Nah, it's fine, twisted at the least, it just bumped hard against the wall, that's all, I'll get you some ice just in case.

-...

-Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, put you get the point, right? I eat and train so I'm strong. You don't eat and don't train so you're weak. If you want to become a detective, you'll have to chaise after the bad people, if you can't run fast or fight against them you won't win.

-...But I don't won't to run after them, I want to solve cases and leave the catching up to the rest of the police.

-But that's boring, It's a lot more exciting investigating first hand. It's interesting getting data in books, files, the internet and all, but you have to be on the field to really get into it! Anyway, wait here, I'll get some ice for you."

She went out of the room, and went to the kitchen to get some ice. As she was looking inside the fridge, she saw some frozen strawberries. Hey, _I could make that pie! S_he took all the ingredients she needed, some bowls, and spoon and went up stairs to Lawliet's room. She briefly applied the ice to Lawliet's wrist, which by now wasn't hurting him so much. She then started putting all the ingredients together, waiting for the strawberries to defrost. She asked Lawliet to look for some apples in the orchard outside, whilst she would put everything in a pie dish. He came back with quite a few, she showed him how to cut them up, and put them inside the pie. The strawberries hadn't completely defrosted, so Lizzie put them briefly inside the microwave. Everything finished, they put the pie in oven, waiting for it to bake. They didn't speak much, well, Lizzie did, and Lawliet just nodded. It was nearly six o'clock in the morning when the pie had finished baking and cooling. They each cut a slice and ate it for breakfast. It was nice.

"So Lawliet, is this the first time you baked something?

-Yes.

-Didn't you cook with your parents?

-...

-Why ? Didn't they know how to cook?

-I don't know.

-Well, what did you eat when you lived wit them.

-...

-Fine, don't tell me, but I will discover soon, I can promise you that, should we take the pie upstairs?"

He nodded, they went back to Lawliet's room, he had already eaten an other slice, Lizzie was already full. She decided to brush Lawliet's hair, it was quite long for a boy. He didn't seem to mind so she continued, sitting behind him on his bed whilst he ate his third piece. Lizzie was tied by the time Lawliet had started his fourth piece, so she curled up on Lawliet's bed, and slept.

Lizzie was woken up by a small finger poking her stomach. She immediately responded by flipping whoever was poking her. It was Lawliet, he crashed against his cupboard this time. As soon as she realised was she had done, she went to Lawliet's side, hugged him and apologised wholeheartedly.

"I'm soooooooooo sorry Lawliet, I didn't know it was you. I have this weird reflex, please forgive me

-Alright, I just hope nothing's broken. I woke you up because it's lunch time, you said you needed to eat to get strong so I woke you up. I personally don't think you need to eat, you're already very strong.

-It's twelve o'clock already? Gosh, I slept so long? Sorry I slept on your bed by the way. I'll go downstairs to eat, do you want to come?

-Fine".

They went to the dinning room, Watari was sitting at the adult's table. He saw Lawliet. He was surprised, but more glad than surprised. However, his smile soon stopped when he realised that L wasn't actually eating his lunch.

"You're not eating L? Don't you like Moussaka? Or are you vegetarian? Is that it? The reason you don't eat meals and only desserts?

-...

-Fine, don't answer me then. Here, take my dessert and yogurt and I'll have your main course and starter. I love tomatoes and cucumber and and absolutely adore moussaka, so I don't mind exchanging."

Lizzie talked with the other children at the table, seeing that Lawliet didn't really want to talk. She was happy though that Lawliet was eating his food now. Lawliet had finished eating before Lizzie and didn't wait for her. He hadn't told her where he was going so she deduced that he wasn't expecting her to come. Her afternoon was pretty usual for a seven year old girl : she played rugby with her friends, played the harp, drew a bit, and read some books to help her improve her English, Welsh and French. Just before dinner time, someone knocked at her door.

"Yn dod i mewn ! (come in)

-Hello child!

-Oh, hello Mr Watari

-May I disturb your reading for a moment ?

-Yes of course, have I done something wrong ?

-Well, yes and no. Yes, because I've listened to the recording about this morning, you shouldn't have done that. You should have asked for help, you could have gotten yourself killed.

-It's weird, you don't seem angry.

-I'm not, I'm impressed. I underestimated you. But in the future, please ask an adult to monitor you, alright?

-Um okay I guess. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?

-No, I would like to talk to you about Lawliet. It seams that you have become friends

-Well, not really, we're just classmates.

-I see, areyou afraid of what is going to happen tomorrow?

-Tomorrow? Oh, you mean the class...not really, they're not all bad, only three of them are going to make a fuss.

-I see. I have a question to ask you, if you had to work with Lawliet, would you do it?

-Like on a group project?

-Yes

-I don't see why not.

-I see. Thank you now, bye for now.

-Bye bye Mr Watari!"

Evening went on, dinner, brushing teeth, etc. Sunday, normal day.

(Skipping the next two week because of how boring it would be for you to read: let me sum it up really quickly:

L&L both turn in their files: got top marks : got praised a lot, class is jealous.

L&L talk a lot more often to each other.

They both go to class and don't have anything unusual, no more cases yet.

Monday : English, Maths, History& Geography, French/lunch/Criminology, biology, chemistry, law

Tuesday : English, Maths, H&G, French/ lunch/ Chinese, biology, chemistry, art

Wednesday : Sport, English, Maths,/lunch/ French, H&G, economics, music

Thursday : English, Maths, H&G, Welsh/lunch/Criminology, chinese, law

Friday: English , Maths,economics, Welsh/lunch/ H&G,law,Criminology

Same for L only he has Japanese instead of chinese. Lawliet was absent on Thursday and Friday.

It was Friday evening, the criminology teacher had given cases to everybody in the class. They were supposed to work in pairs. As Lawliet wasn't there, Lizzie volunteer to work with him because she knew nobody else would. After class, she went to Lawliet's room. It wasn't locked, and Lawliet wasn't there. She went to the library, to any of the places she had been with Lawliet, but still, no sign of Lawliet. She went to Watari's office.

"Mr Watari, have you seen Lawliet?

-Yes child, are you looking for him?

-Yes, he have to work together on a case, but he hasn't been here for two days now, he isn't in his room, so I got worried.

-I see...I shall take you to him"

They went outside, into the big blackcar and drove off. They drove for about seven minutes and arrived at a hspital. _Is Lawliet ill?_She followed Watari inside, up the stairs and into the "recovering departement". They arrived at room 213. They entered. And there she saw him, the little Lawliet, ying in a hospital bed, tubes inside his mouth, his eyes shut. She was about to cry.

"Wha.. happened to him?

-Lawliet doesn't eat enough, and sometimes looses conscience, I had my hopes up when he started to eat by his free will two weeks ago but sadly he has stopped eating.

-Bu...bu..but why? I told him to eat!

-It's seems that it has something to do with his past. He'll be staying at the hospital for a few days, to make sure he gets all the food in his body to function. I'll go back to the institution, I'll pick you up in two hours, okay?

-Okay, bye bye Mr Watari"

The door closed.


	5. Chp 5 : Case file number 72034

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Death Note, neither do I own the characters of Death Note. I'm so happy that so many people are reading my first fan fiction, I hope you'll like this chapter :D Please leave reviews, comments, friendly written criticism and questions, it would be most appreciated :D

Chapter 5

Case file number 72034

Lawliet was sleeping peacefully. Lizzie was just a meter away from him but did not dare speak nor move. The only noise in the room were from the machine feeding Lawliet. She stared at him for a while, wondering why he was doing this to himself, why he hadn't listened to anybody, why didn't he talk about it to her. Tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't bare it, her friend looked like he was about to die, and this wasn't the first time this had happened. And she hadn't the faintest idea why this was happening to him. She sat down on the chair next to Lawliet's bed. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't focus on the case. She looked at Lawliet again. _Why Lawliet? Why didn't you listen to me?_ She dared not talk, as Watari had said, he gets to eat and sleep, things he does not do at the institution. She decided to read their case file on her own, Lawliet could catch up when he'll feel better.

****Case file #72034****

Liverpool gang member murders

Start of the case : 1995

DCI in charge : Abigail Johnson

A CITY gangster allegedly slashed a pub landlord in a bloody straightener in a busy city street on the 7th june 1995.Joshua Smith, who police said is linked to organised crime in Liverpool, allegedly slashed Ian Dunby, leaving him with gashes needing 72 stitches. Also part of the group, which spilled out of Lark Lanes High Bar was convicted heroin dealer Jason Fitzlion. He was jailed for eight years at Birmingham crown court in 2000 for conspiracy to supply heroin. Abigail Johnson said Mr Dunby, who recently took over the Old Tavern Bar in Aigburth Road, stormed into High just after midnight on Saturday. **His brother, 36-year-old David Dunby, was gunned down and killed on the 28****th**** of May 1995, it is believed that his brother Ian discovered the alleged perpetrator of this little brother's murder. **

After shaking hands with one of the bouncers Mr Dunby, 43, walked straight to the back room of the bar and confronted Smith. Dunby was thrown out of the bar by staff and a group followed him into the then watched as the two brawled outside Keiths Cider Bar also on Lark Lane. A council meeting was told according to Johnson's sources that one of the men with Smith and Fitzlion handed Smith a Stanley Knife. It is believed that Smith used the blade to cut Mr Dunby who fled to hospital. **No one has been arrested in connection with the incident. **

David Dunby, unlike his brother was not involved in crimes (or so it seems). David Dunby was a father of two daughters (Kelly aged 11 at the time and Latisha aged 4) and was married to Joan Dunby. The victim worked in a tattoo parlor owned by his brother. His wife worked in a hairdresser's. His children's marks at school were average.

Councillors also heard how, in an unrelated attack, one of High's duty managers was punched in the face on the 25th of Mat by a man he was trying to throw out. He was also hit in the face by a flying glass. Referring to Smith and Mr Dunby's fight, DCI Abigail Johnson told the hearing: Ian Dunby entered the premises after midnight. He had an altercation inside the premises with Joshua Smith. Also present was Jason Fitzlion. **Both [Smith and Fitzgibbon] have significant criminal records and are considered to be active in relation to organised crime in the city. **Both males appear to be with approximately four other males. After the altercation inside the bar the group went outside.

The group are then seen to walk over the road. This was out of view of the bars CCTV system. Intelligence from a confidential source has been received that Smith and Dunby had a CCTV footage Mr Dunby is clearly seen walking back towards HIgh with two large blood stains on the back of his white T-shirt. He then got into a cab and went to the Royal hospital. When he was questioned about the fight he refused to cooperate with the police. One of the reasons DCI Abigail Johnson wanted High closed was because its bouncers also said they would not help the High, solicitor Jaimie Brass, highlighted the fight happened 40 yards from the bar. He added: "How culpable for this incident are the premises license holders or any member of staff for what happened?"

The police has still not found the culprit(s).

On the first of June 2001, Joshua Smith was found dead in the early hours of the mourning in a Tesco car park. He had been executed with a Glock pistol, gun usually used by the police or the military. The coroner stated that he was killed between half past one and two o'clock of that same day.

The super market's CCTV had been destroyed earlier on in the week by a hooded young man. The connection between the vandal and the murder might have been more than a coincidence. Knowing the history between the victim and Mr Dunby, the police questioned him about his whereabouts. Mr Dunby was seen eating fish and chips in a chippy at the time of the murder. He was cleared of suspicion.

The cases of 1995 and 2001 might be linked, therefore they are put in the same one, and not separately. Knowing the victim's illegal activities, the victim could have been killed by an associate of his, however **the police still have no lead and no PI. **

The City of Liverpool therefore request the help of the consultants of the Wammy Institution. The two cases have been fused into one to help the consultant(s) inquiring. This case is to be kept strictly confidential.

We appreciate the help of the Wammy Institution.

****Police of the City of Liverpool****

"Well, this is going to be more difficult than I thought, how am I supposed to look for clues in Liverpool if I'm in London?

-Why would you need to go to Liverpool?

-Lawliet? You're up? I hope I didn't wake you, I'm sorry if I did, are you alright?

-I'm fine, I'm sad that you have seen me in this state. Watari promised he wouldn't talk about my condition to anyone.

-Why must you hide it? You need help! And the reason Watari brought me here is because we have to solve a case.

-You need help on a case? I thought you could do it on your one?

-I can stupid! But we're supposed to do it in pairs. Knowing there isn't enough cases for everyone, the teacher gave cases for everyone in the class, however we each have a partner. And anyway, she said it's good work experience, because when we grow up we'll have a partner anyway.

-Umm...I suppose you're right. And if the teacher said so, I guess I can't say anything against her decision...

-Are you not happy I'm your partner? Is at it? Would you prefer to be with Robert?

-NO! I didn't say that. So what my case about?

-OUR case Lawliet. It's about two murders, perhaps none related but I agree with what DCI Johnson said, the cases are probably related, one way or an other. It seams that a 36 year old man was gun down by his brother's gang rivals. The brother confronted the man he thought was responsible, got stabbed. Six years later, that man is found dead next to Tesco. The CCTV was down, a young bloke had damaged the cameras outside. It's clear that the murder was premeditated.

-So the brother is the PI?

-No, he was eating fish and chips at the time of the murder, so it wasn't him, but he probably send one of his gunmen to kill his sworn enemy.

-I agree, did they gave us a list of people working for that ...what's his name?

-Dunby, Ian Dunby, and no, they didn't give us much. By the way, the first victim's called David Dunby, and the most recent one dead is Joshua Smith.

-They never give much, too embarrassed that they can't even solve a simple crime. Mind you, the British Police are actually the easiest to work with, they actually give you some details. You're new so you haven't done many cases, but from my experience, and that isn't very long, they usually just tell you who was killed and that's about it.

-Why? Don't they want any help? It's not as if we're getting the credit.

-As I said, too embarrassed.

-Wait, so we solve cases outside of Britain?

-Um...oh yes, I've solved cases in Norway, Canada, the Philippines, the EAU, and of course, your dear France.

-My dear France? France is not dear to me.

-Is it not? You lived there nearly all your life have you not?

-Well yes, but I never told you that! And France is not that great, well, where I lived anyway. Plus, they rejected me as soon as they could.

-May I have the file, I'm guessing they gave us more information.

-Oh yeah, there's more, here. So how is it that you know my past? Watari told me to tell no one about what happened to me. We're not in the same french class so you can't know how good I am and you don't talk to the other children so you couldn't have heard it from them.

-Oh, didn't Watari tell you? I was solving the case at that time.

-You what?

-Yes, the police needed all the help they could get. Inspector Willowherb was actually intelligent, he gave us all the information he had, he **actually** wanted to catch the killer, not like other inspectors who want the fame of catching a killer. By the way, I was the one at the other end of that transmitter.

-Why? You didn't even talk.

-It was important to know if you remembered anything, things you didn't want to tell others about, at least I would have it on tape. Watari also monitored you, as soon as we had news of a survivor. It was he who tried to find a way to get you home. He tried to find an orphanage near the school you went, so that you weren't disoriented. Turns out he looked at you marks and works at school, you showed promise in arts and maths. Watari wanted to keep you at the institution in the arts department. As the investigation went on and the fact that YOU actually found the culprit secured you a place in Wammy's house, however, he replaced you in the criminology department!

-Wow...I...I didn't know that, and all that time I thought it was DCI Willowherb that helped me out...

-Well, he did help you out, but Watari did most of it. Anyway, you may think about your past whilst I read the case.

-Hang on, you know about my past, so why won't you talk to me about YOUR past.

-I'm reading Lizzie.

-I know that, I also know that you can read, write, listen and talk all at the same time, 'cos I saw you do it before in class, so don't you bloody dare lie. So come on, tell me!

-I have no need to tell you, it doesn't concern you.

-Fine, but I swear, I WILL find out sooner or later. So what do you think about the case?

-Well if you let me finish I could answer you.

-Well I for one am bothered about how we're going to get the information. I mean, it's not as if I could just phone them up and get answers. Also, why are door staff reluctant to get involved? Was it because of the reputation of the various lads who were there that night or was it because the door staff themselves had been intimidated or threatened? Or worst, involved!

-Indeed...there is a 87% probability of an imminent revenge attack. Therefore we must take steps to prevent it.

-Wouldn't they have revenged themselves by now? I mean, it has been a year!

-True. But as you stated earlier on, there's a high chance that the two cases are linked, Ian's revenge was planed and then acted six years after the event. However, in this case, I think that Ian is going to kill each and everyone linked to his brother's death one by one.

-I see what you mean, it is odd, that all those crimes are done only between May and June, is it a sort of symbol? Do Liverpudlian gangs only kill each other during that period of time?

-Very funny. But yes, I believe that there is a 64% chance that the time of the murder is significant to the murderer, or rather, the person who send someone to kill.

-But why hasn't Ian sent someone this year?

-That is indeed strange. I doubt that he wants to wait 6 years each time, maybe his gunman was in prison?

-I'll check with the police. I'll phone them, wait here

-I don't know if you've noticed, but I can't actually move

-Oh yeah...well, see you later, by the way, Watari is picking me up in a hour and a half, so we have no time to loose.

-Alright"

She left the room and went to the telephone. Lawliet was reading the case file again, making sure he didn't miss anything, he didn't have a computer so he couldn't help at all. Helpless. It made him feel miserable, not able to do anything. It's not as if he wanted to be there in the first place. He would eat if he could but he can't. He hadn't had come to the dinning hall this week with Lizzie like he had done with her the week before. He felt better, he therefore did not need to waist time eating chicken or what not.

The case was now annoying him. He had so many questions that needed to be answered, and could be easily answered if he had phoned, emailed, or even hacked the Liverpudlian police information database. But he could do nothing, only lie there and wait for Lizzie do to everything he could and should have done.

Watari had spoken to him two weeks before, asking if he liked his new friend. He didn't consider Lizzie a friend, but at least she was better than the rest. At least she didn't cheat on him, unlike Robert. She could be mean sometimes, no, mean was not the word, she was very emotional and hot tempered, that was her problem. Other than that, she was tolerable. She cooked very well, and that was, in Lawliet's opinion her best quality. He had told Watari, that yes, he tolerated Lizzie's company. Watari was glad, and said that he had arranged a surprise for him.

Lawliet concluded that the surprise, was that Lizzie would be working with him from now on. Lawliet believed that the surprise had a 86% chance of being a positive surprise. Lizzie would not try to take all the glory when the case was finished, she didn't need pushing to find information on her own, she didn't mind going on the field and look for information on her own, and above all, cook for Lawliet.

The downfall of this partnership was of course the fact that Lizzie would always try and figure out his past and would force him to eat things he would rather not eat. Lawliet had a plan to make sure those things won't happen. He just needed Watari's help.

Lizzie had come back, in her hands were a bunch of papers, with names and numbers, and a few photos.

"Alright, so these lads are from the Dunby Alliance, here, some of 'em are in prison, the rest out and about.

-They don't have newbies, that's a problem!

-Why would it be a problem? It's good isn't it? Less young people in gangs.

-Not for us it isn't, we are looking for a young man, probably between the ages of 15 and 22 who would have knocked the camera out. Dunby wouldn't have been stupid enough to pay someone to knock the thing out

-Ah yes, true...Wait wait wait! Look here, on the map

-What?

-There's a jewelery!

-So? It the back of it, there are no CCTV there that could have filmed it.

-Yes, I know that, but what if Dunby gave a tip to an other gang about robbing that jewelery, wouldn't you need to block out the CCYV from Tesco if you wanted to make a clean escape by car?

-...There is a 12% chance that what you said was true, however, I'm guessing that they never actually did the robbery, too many police around.

-Very convenient. And, what if they had paid them, you know? They couldn't really go up to the police and they it was Dunby because they would admit to attempted theft.

-That would explain why and how, but we're missing out on the who.

-I'll go check on other gangs in Liverpool, it might take a while.

-I would assume so, see you later then."

Lawliet looked at the information handed to him only seconds ago. The Dunby alliance was composed of 16 known men, a small gang compared to the BlackSmith gang, composed of 28 men.

In Bsg, there were 7 young men, men who would easily be the the one who knocked out the CCTV. If so, it's an internal murder, the right hand man Fitzlion might have had enough of his long time partner, the execution styled murder would apply to a farewell between two friends. There was a 64% chance that this was correct.

Of course, the last possibility would be an external conflict, meaning associates. However, they wouldn't have executed Smith, they would have shot him, but not execution style. If Smith had betrayed his associate(s), his right hand man would have been too. Not to mention the fact that more bloodshed would have been spilled. That is why it only had a 24% chance of being correct.

It was said that the gangs were involved in heroin and cannabis. At the time of the first murder, the Dunby Alliance had more control on the drug industry than their rivals. Two weeks after the murder, the drug market was mostly controlled by the BlackSmith gang. To present day, it is still the same, however, Joshua's murder slightly affected the market, but not for long.

Lizzie came back with more files and papers and started reading what Lawliet had read. They read quietly without any remarks. Lawliet finished reading before Lizzie. He concluded that the probabilities he had stated earlier on didn't change much. He would need to send Lizzie to Liverpool to find out more. He would of course send Lancelot with her. Lancelot had been his "feet" many times before. Lawliet didn't travel to his cases, he send Lancelot instead. It is more "normal" to see a grown up investigate crime scenes than nine year old boys. It was of course, safer as well. Lawliet knew about Lizzie's event in the night, she wouldn't really need protection, but it would be easier for Lawliet to communicate wither her. Lancelot may be very reliable and strong, but he was a bit thick.

Lizzie had finished reading,t hey discussed their theories and means of action to catch the people responsible. Lawliet then talked to her about Lancelot, the fact that he would be the "adult" supervising her on her trip to Liverpool. She retorted that Lawliet should have someone to supervise him to eat. That is what Lawliet planed. If Lizzie was out and away in Liverpool, she wouldn't be nagging him about not eating. His plan was perfect. Watari came to pick her up, he briefly talked to Lawliet, and seemed happy. Lawliet asked for a phone and computer with internet access. Watari agreed to it and left_ He's one of the only people I talk to, the person I've known the longest, and yet I do no understand him. I'm grateful though, he was the one who saved me. _To Lawliet, Watari wasn't quite a father figure, because he had known his father, and aspired to become like him, but of course, not end up dead like him. He then thought of his mother, the horrible memories came back, if only she had been kind, maybe his father would still be alive.

Lawliet shook his memories aside as soon as Lancelot came in with a computer and phone. Lancelot had been a Wammy resident, he was from the sports department. He had made it threw the Olympics, gold each time, but for personal reason, wanted to serve the Wammy institution during his free time. Lawliet didn't mind the man, as long as he didn't talk.

Lawliet researched some more, he would get phone calls from his mobile phone from Lizzie, informing on her latest discoveries and theories, and of course, when she would be going up to Liverpool. At eleven o'clock, Lizzie stopped calling and it was quiet again in Lawliet's room. Lawliet assumed she must have gone to bed. Lancelot had went outside to flirt with some of the doctors and nurses. He prepared a file he would send to Lizzie so that she could read it on the train, they couldn't afford to loose time, Lawliet wanted to finish first, and he knew they had got the most difficult assignment of the hole department. They needed to finish first, or else, they would be mocked by the rest of the class, even though Lizzie had assured him that only three out of the hole class would do that. At two o'clock a nurse came in and forced Lawliet to sleep with help of sleeping gas.

Chapter 6

Run, hide or die !


	6. Chp 6 : Run, hide or die

Chapter 6

Run, hide or die

Lizzie woke up the next day at seven o'clock, she had prepared everything the day before for her trip to Liverpool. She doubted that they would be able to solve this case in just one week end, and sadly, that was the only amount of time she had to investigate first hand without missing class. She took her pack breakfast and lunch and headed outside where she would meet this « Lancelot » lad. He was tall, muscular, brown eyes, and brown hair like most people have in Britain. He was good looking, even a seven year old girl new a handsome man when she saw one. He looked friendly enough. That image of him soon disappeared as soon as he said he should take her bags for her as it would be too heavy for her. She automatically refused and proved him wrong all the way to the station. They talked to each other on this and that and soon became accustomed to each other. Lancelot, even though not the brightest man on earth, knew it would be best not to question his new little friend's strength.

He then handed over the files Lawliet had given him the night before. At 7:35, the train departed. Lizzie had two hours and a half before arriving at Liverpool, so she got cracking on the files given to her. As Lawliet had stated, it was highly probable that in was an inside job, however, getting the proof of that would be difficult. Police records stated that they never found the bullet used to kill Smith, they even used tip searchers. Knowing the fact that guns were illegal in Britain, finding the bullet wouldn't help much in finding the killer. Guns weren't usually "clean", they had already been used in an other crime, usually in the USA, send to Britain for the criminal market. The gun could have probably been used by tree people already. None of which would A) admit to owning the gun and B) selling the gun in the first place. Therefore, the bullet had a personal symbol to the killer or the person who sent the killer. This of course in enforced Johnson's theory, but sadly, something seamed odd to Lizzie and Lawliet.

First of all Fitzlion had a good criminal record, keeping in his possession the bullet that killed his friends would be first class stupidity and madness. Fitzlion had killed before, never convicted because of the lack of evidence, but he did. According to the reports, he had killed two of his friends (execution style), BUT had left the bullet where it was. Smith and Fitzlion must have been the REALLY REALLY best of friends for Fitzlion to keep a souvenir. That was one of the things Lizzie had to investigate : was S&F's relationship that close?

Second of all, if so, why kill his best friend? Smith was known for his excellent skills in business and crime. Smith was far too reliable to kill off.

None the less, discovering those facts was going to be a touch job. Lancelot didn't exactly have "the people" skill. Lawliet and Lizzie were therefor counting on the "naive look" that Lizzie had to get information. They could of course not wipe out the possibility that it was a revenge murder. Lizzie would befriend the youngest daughter of the victim, Latisha , now 10. Lancelot was going to be Lizzie's "big brother", they had let out a flat on the same street as the Denby family. The two daughters were living with their uncle and mother in a house on Rove Street. A park was round the corner, the plan would be that she could befriend her there. If she failed, she could always try the older sister, now 17.

It had come to Lizzie's notice, that, they did not see the CCTV footage that showed a young man smashing the camera out. It could have been a young woman, or in this case, the now 18 year old and soon to be 19 in one month daughter of the deceased. Lawliet, agreed to the fact that would actually be possible, he send an email to the police asking for the CCTV footage. After watching the video, there was no soon of gender recognition. The vandal could have been either a woman or a man. It was now necessary to know if Kelly was involved with her uncle's gang.

Lizzie made a phone call with her mobile phone to Johnson, using the voice changer. The detective answered that they just assumed that she lived with her uncle, but didn't have anything to with the gang. Other questions and answers were given on the phone, after inquiring everything she wanted to know, she hang up.

She related her finding to Lawliet, who, he too had found new information. It appears that the BlackSmith gang were being quite reckless. Last year, from December to late February, a local resident living on "Black Smith" turf in Granola Avenue told the police that a neighboring house didn't have a speck of snow on the roof, which seamed odd knowing that the hole town was covered in it. The man, called Jimmy Ducks was concerned for his electricity bill, he hadn't used half as much as what the bill said. The thought that his neighbor was stealing energy from him. The police never did anything about it because Jimmy Ducks died soon after his visit to the police station. Lawliet explained to Lizzie that he believed that the house described by Ducks was actually a cannabis farm. He asked her if she could go there, pop-over, investigate find details on when and where the boss gets his money. This way, they would be able to get into contact with Fitzlion. They would of course need Lancelot's help for this one. Lancelot agreed to it.

Soon, they arrived. They walked to their new flat, looking at their new environment. Lancelot was equipped with camera-installed glasses, meaning Lawliet could see what was going on. It was only a 10 minute walk, they talk to the landlady, went in, and settled down. It was quite noisy, chavs were obviously living next door. Lizzie looked out the window, she searched the area from afar, looking for a girl matching Latisha's photo. The was out of luck. She decided to go out, hoping of having a better chance finding her on foot. She soon arrived at the park : she was there. Kelly, looked like an adorable young girl on her school photograph, with her shinny green eyes and brown pigtails. However, the reality was quite different, the ten year old girl was with four other girls, probably the same age, bullying tree younger kids.

"Whatcha mean you don't wanna give me your money? You know that even if I don't take it, someone else will, so give it 'ere and I'll won't break your nose!"

The children gave what they had, which by the look of it, wasn't much anyway. Not happy with the result of their extortion, the five girls leashed out on the poor boys, kicking them to the moody ground. Lizzie wanted fight them off, but sadly, she was supposed to befriend the twat and not become her enemy. She decided to walk over to the swings and have a go at them in stead. She soon realised that she was being watched by the five girls, as they were making their way up to her with their arms crossed.

"Who'r you? Never seen ya before! Said one of the girls

-I'm Lizzie, I've just arrived.

-Where d'you live then? Said an other one

-Down there, in the flats.

-And you just think ya can play here without paying up? May I introduce you to Miss Denby, THE queen 'ere. Pay ya respects! Said the same one

_That bastard, she's lucky I'm not introducing her to the floor_ -Sorry, I didn't know I had too...is there like a ticket machine?

-No you idiot, you pay me! Said Latisha

-How much am I supposed to pay?

-Erm...a fiver!

-Oh...um...well I've got fifty pence, sorry I don't have much pocket money

-I said a fiver,don't make me angry 'cos otherwise you'll have to pay a tenner in stead.

-Okay...should I ask my big brother for some money then?

-You do that, we'll wait here!"

_Aaaaaaaaaargh I won't to rip out my eyes right now, calm down Lizzie, you just need to this for a while, it will soon be all over._ She went to the flat, talk five pounds, went outside and joined the girls, however this time is seamed that other girls were with them, and older boys, and they didn't seem to be on good terms. The park was located between common territory, meaning that both Black Smith and Denby Alliance were sharing the park.

"Oy Denby, saw you got some money from some of us! We want it back! Wiv interest!

-Shut up Dave, you don't even know what interests are!

-Sure I do! For example, you kicked Billy five times in the stomach, it happened five minutes ago so I owe you twenty four kicks in ya stomach!

-That's not interests you dumbo and ya bad at maths too! Bring it on Dave!I can kick ya arse any day!"

It seemed that Latisha was also bad at maths. Her group was outnumbered. They were five against tree other girls and four teenage boys. _Well isn't that pure luck!_ Lizzie made her way to the park and went to Latisha's side.

"I've got the money, can I use the swings now?

-Nar! Ya one of us now, gimme that. See those pricks, we're bringing 'em down!

-I would run away if I were you, you don't stand a chance against us!

-Latisha maybe we should, we don't have much on us anyway.

-Shut up Amber!

-I knew it, you Denbys are just a bunch of pansies! Stupid little weak girls all of you!

-WHAT DID YOU SAY? _ Okay I agree with the fact that those girls are utter twats but HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M WEAK?_

-Weak! Your weak and pathetic! "

Lizzie launched herself onto the older guy, throwing her right fist between his eyes, a key point to knock anyone out on the ground. The boy named Dave fell to the ground. Lizzie then threw an other punch in the young lad's nose, braking it for sure._ It's all for a good cause, I need to get Latisha's trust, so that I can solve this murder, on the plus side I WON'T BE INSULTED BY THIS TWAT ANY LONGER. _The surprise attack took the others off guard, Denby's team decided to upper cut the person closest to them, sadly, they were more "all talk no action " and usually targeted weak kids. They weren't strong enough to make any "real" damage to their rivals, who had been working out. Lizzie took one of the girls from behind, keeping her in a choke-hold, while Amber kicked her in the stomach, cutting the girl's breath, Lizzie then punched the girl in the face sending her straight to the ground. Dave's friend came from the left throwing his punch at Lizzie, she barely dodge it. She grabbed onto her opponent's arm, lifted her foot in the air and kicked in his underarm, a very painfall spot.

She then sent him flying, making him land in her bin. Latisha was the strongest out of her gang, she was up against the second girl, trowing punches and getting some like it was nothing. However, an other boy caught her by behind and threw her own the floor, starting to launch his foot on her foot. Lizzie ran to her rescue and rabbit the guy.

The guy was left unconscious on the floor. The other opponents ran towards Lizzie, she threw herself in the air, kicking them both at the same time in the face, her "allies" took it from them and started kicking the boy and the girl in their stomach. The Denby girls took the money from their opponent's and ran towards Latisha's house, Amber, one of Latisha's friend, grabbed Lizzie by the arm and led her the same way the others went.

Lizzie was inside the house _And that people, is how you do it._

"Wow, you're brilliant innit girls!

-Yeah, ya a kung fu fighter or something?

-Well no actually, I did aikido and french boxing.

-Here, take ya fiver back, you really help us out there! I'm Latisha, this is Amber, Deborah, Charlotte and Li.

-Nice to meet you all!

-My uncle the head of the Denby Alliance, those kids are kids from the other gang, so don't go near them on ya own or you'll get yourself killed. Where are you from?

-London, Winchester.

-Nice! By the looks of it, your a little delinquent aren't ya!

-Well, you've got me, I can't really hide it!_ As if I would hurt innocent people_

-Well, you can join my gang, well it's not really a gang yet, but we'll go in my sister's gang, it'seven better than my uncle's!

-You've got a sister? She's got a gang?

-Yeah, it's called the Red Revenge! Only girls aloud though, we don't need men.

-Why not?

-'Cos men are bloody pigs that's why! BlackSmith and Denby alliance don't allow girls in their gang, so my sister made her own! As soon as by father died, my sister swore she would take revenge, she wanted to join my uncle, but he said "NOOOOO , girls are weak like shit".

-You said your sister's gang was better than the others! That's awesome, it proved them wrong!

-Well, it's not the best right now, she only started the business, but we're growing real fast and rich! We've got drugs an' all!

-Drugs? I'm not sure I won't to get involved in that, my brother, Lancelot, is already involved in drugs, and I was really sad when he went to prison.

-Don't worry, we don't get caught! The police think exactly the same thing as the other gangs : girls aren't in gangs, so they won't even think twice. Plus, we're young, so we pass unsuspected.

-Wow, that's cool. So do you make the drugs?

-No, we STEAL the drugs from BlackSmith, it's super easy, and they can't really complain AND we're protected because they think it's the Denby Alliance that nicked them, proper innit?!

-Very smart! But erm...I'm seven, I don't think my sister would want me in her gang.

-Nonsense, my sister had me delivering coke and cannabis on bike since I was five.

-Okay...well I'm in then.

-By the way, ya brother, he's with the Denby Alliance now?

-Naah, he's got this thing attached to the leg, so he can't do anything for the moment, we've got money from his "last" jobs.

-Anyway, I'll call my sister, I bet she'll be very impressed with you, Li, get Liz to my bedroom, show her around and explain things to her"

Li lead the way, informed Lizzie about how she would work for the RR. Lizzie was seven, so no one would suspects that she was working with the police, it was perfect. Lizzie had a camera in her necklace, Lawliet could see and hear everything she saw and heard. It was proper!

It started to rain, and playing outside was out of the questions, so they started playing Barbies dolls, strange thing to do after joining a gang and knocking out some enemies. At lunch time, they went down the stairs and went into a very dandy dinning room.

Pizza had bean ordered and served, midway threw lunch, the door opened and in came much older girls, one, was Kelly Denby. They all wore at least one piece of red clothing.

"Hello Kelly! Pizza's still hot, there won't be any left if you don't come quickly, Lizzie eats like a horse

-Do not!

-So, your Lizzie, the girl that does kungfu?

-Well ichactuallymichofaichidoandfrenhboching!

Shit hit Lizzie on the head -Eat first, and don't speak with your mouth full

She swallowed her food -Sorry...and a, it's more of a mix of aikido and french boxing.

-Who taught ya?

-Guy at a club and my father.

-Can ya father teach us?

-...Can't...he's dead, died back in London during a gang fight.

-I'm sorry to hear that...I know how you feel.

-Latisha said your father died, did the BlackSmith gang kill him.

-Yes, they fucking did, Joshua Smith to be precise, but don't worry, that's bastard's dead for good, and soon, all his mates will be dead too!

-Good luck with that then.

-Oh yeah, but ya know, ya gonna help us lass, we need young girls like you who know how to fight. Me sister tells me your brother used to deal cannabis, is that right?

-Yeah, but he can't now...

-So why did he move to Liverpool if not to continue his lifestyle?

-Well, his mate said he knew where a cannabis farm was being held in Liverpool, he said he should take a look, rob the bastards. His tracker is going to be removed next week.

-I see...do you know where that's farm is?

-Um yeah...but I'm not sure I should tell you, if he doesn't rob, how's he gonna pay the bills?

-Don't worry, you'll be getting money, and I'll make sure your brother can join my uncle alliance, how's that.

-Fantastic, should I tell my brother now?

-Nar! Nar nar nar, you just nead to tell me where the farm is, and I'll tel you what, I'll let you go sightseeing wiv us, you'll have a blast.

-Um okay...if I remember correctly, it was 7 Granola Avenue.

-Good...good good good. Okay girls, go put your cricket uniforms on, I'll go buy one for the new girl

-Cricket uniforms?

-How do you expect people to understand why we have cricket bats? We can't just say we're about to rob a cannabis farm!

-Oh right!

-Nadja, you plan the stakeout, I want this done tonight, if her brother got this information all the way from London, then others might know about it, I want this done as soon as possible!"

Kelly left with one of her girls whilst the rest of the gang hang out and planned the assault. The six cubs (Latisha, her mates and Lizzie) were sent "weapon requiring" whilst the "alphas" went on BlackSmith turf to see the house. They were back twenty minutes later.

"It sure does look like a cannabis farm, windows are plastered black, unkept garden, no sign of life, CCTV, lots of fertilisers and shit lying around. SO what have we got ladies?

-We've got six cricket bats, three proper big knifes and your gun."

_Her gun?_ The gun was a glock pistol, the same make used to kill Smith. Kelly seamed annoyed as soon as her sister showed the gun.

-We don't need a gun, there's probably nobody in the house, we only need to brake in. Sharon, can you hack the CCTV

-I didn't go to school for nothing ya know, of course I can.

-Great, you prepare your stuff for that, I'll debrief the rest of the girls."

And so she did. It was easy, the geeky Sharon would freeze the camera, everyone would climb the fence, go from the back, brake in, steal everything. A girl named Fahimah would be driving the "getaway" car, more like a van that they would have stolen before hand. Youssrah, Kathrine and an other girl named Lola went out to look for that van. The cubs were important to this mission according to Kelly they would be stealing inside the house, where little hands are needed, whilst the alphas would be stealing the big plants in the garage and probably cellar. Everyone understood their positions and roles. At seven o'clock, Kelly got a call from Lola, saying they found a van and parked it somewhere. The girls were coming back and Youssrah went out to get the van. Lizzie asked if she could go home, make sure her brother won't worry, of course, she knew that Lancelot was already informed of the situation, but she wanted to look more convincing. She was refused to go out, but was aloud to call him, she did so. She was then sent up to change in her cricket kit. They ate dinner together, they where hitting at midnight, they played video games, and other stuff. But what Lizzie needed to do was go in Kelly's bedroom. It was, in her opinion, not a good call to do it now, she could always do it tomorrow or even the week after, there was no rush, she didn't want herself killed, neither did she want to blow her cover.

It was midnight, they went outside, the cubs went in first, they arrived at the house ten minutes later. Amber got a call on her mobile. It was Sharon, the cameras were down, as for the alarm system, she had apparently found none. The girls went over the fence, back in the yard. It was empty, no sign of the owners. They then used their bats and quickly smashed one of the small windows. Li was the smallest, even though she was older than Lizzie. She crept inside the small hole, and opened the door for the rest of them, Kelly phoned her sister : they were in. They switch the lights on, bottles of beer and boxes of pizzas, but no sign of cannabis in the front rooms or kitchen. Amber and Kelly went upstairs, Lizzie checked the floorboards Li and Deborah looked underneath the sofas, cupboards and everything. Lizzie found the cellar, opened it, and found dozens and dozens of plants, no need to switch on the light, it was practically the sun in there, soon afterwords, the alphas were here to get the goods. Results were found upstairs, the garage and the shed. Everything was going smoothly. Lizzie was helping depoting the cannabis plants in the cellar, when she heard the front door open. "Shit" she heard, lots of footsteps, running around over head, men barking insults at her "friends". Her "friends" had worn masks and sweatshirt, making it impossible to know who they were and the fact that they were female, the girls took what they had and fled to the van. They had their bats so they were fine, but Lizzie was down in the cellar with Kathrine, they couldn't escape. Katherine went near Lizzie, dropping carefully the plant she had in her hands. She took a knife out of her belt . She murmured "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, one of the neighbor's must have called the rest of the BlackSmith. Alright cub, what ever you do, don't make a sound, I'm going to go over there, you hide over there, if they see you, ya run, okay? It's either you run, hide or die! You get me?"

Lizzie nodded, shit was about to get down. Lizzie hid in one of the pots, and covered her self up with a small cannabis tree. Katherine looked relieved, more relieved because Lizzie wasn't screaming her head off. Katherine wasn't going to help Lizzie, she had her own skin to think about. Steps were heard going down.

"Those motherfucking Denbys, we should have gunned them down!

-You crazy? And blow up our location to the cops?

-Yeah ya right, anyway, let's see if any of them are left here..."

They searched the cellar, Katherine was hidden behind a huge cannabis, tree, they had their back against her, she was quiet, and made her way upstairs, they didn't even looked twice. Thankfully for her, no one was inside the house, as soon as she went outside, she knife the unlucky bastard she saw. She stuffed his own bandana in his mouth to make sure he didn't cry for help, she ran home.

Lizzie was no alone...all alone...The rest of the BlackSmith joined the crew already inside the cellar, it was a called September and the cellar was nice and warm.

"WHO THE FUCK TO THEY THINK THEY ARE?

-How'd they bloody know we had a farm ere? It's all own by us 'ere!

-Do you know how much they stole ! Twenty funking grant!

-Shit boss!"

_Boss? Fitzlion was in the room? She needed to see that, or more like Lawliet needed to see that, she put her necklace in view of what was going on, hoping no one would notice._

"First they kill Joshua, Micheam and now this?" said Fitzlion

_Oh, so it wasn't Fitzlion afterall! But who's this Micheal...one of the bouncers were called Micheal, maybe he died last year and would explain the lapsus of time._

Fitzlion was in a rage, he was now throwing his products everywhere in the romm, cannabis plants going everywhere, crashing pots to the ground, inculding Lizzie's. Lizzie went litteraly smashing down.

"What the fuck?" was the ony think Fitzlion said. Lizzie fled to the stairs, only two men were in their way, more then ten people were in the cellar and they all looked eager to kill her. Lizzie, also had a mask on her, so they were calling her a boy, she threw herself on the tallest man plunging her fist n his noise, jumped on top of him and ran up the stairs, she heard gun shots, the door was closed with a key, she ran in the kitchen, threw the bat in the window and escaped threw there. She ran across the street, but they were gaining on her and this wasn't a "Denby" friendly neighborhood, she ran ran and ran, she heard a motorcycle come, the rider had a gun, she ran faster, she didn't want to die, not yet, she was grabbed by her t shirt and thrown …...

To be continued!


	7. Chp 7 : Because I care

**Disclaimer :** As always : I do not own Death Note neither do I own the Death Note caraters, I only own this fan fiction. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask, reviews are welcome. If you have any suggestions, please writ them down, I'll be happy to read them.

Chapter 7

Because I care.

Lizzie was thrown on the lap of the rider, she heard the man cry « Don't worry, it's me Lancelot ». She let out a gasp of air, not knowing she had been holding her breath at that moment. Lancelot drove off, but cars tailed them. Fitzlion had said that they weren't going to be using guns, because they didn't want to get the police snooping around, but it seamed that the hot-tempered gang leader had changed his mind!

Bullets were fired at the motorcycle, thankfully, they were terrible shots, exept for Fitzlion who actually managed to hit the bike, only damaging it slightly. The BlackSmiths weren't prepared for this, half of them didn't know how to aim at a moving target. After ten seconds, it seemed that the BlackSmith didn't have any bullets left, which was again very convenient. It was one thing getting guns, that was easy, it's a hole other matter finding the corresponding ammunition/bullets.

That only enraged Fitzlion even more, he pushed his foot down on the pedal, to take on the motorcyclist in front of him and make him fly on the pavement. Lancelot saw what his opponent was trying to do and drove even faster. Both were as you can imagine, beyond the speed limit. After two minutes of cat and mouse chase, Lancelot arrived in Denby territory, the BlackSmiths followed, this didn't go unnoticed. Three cars came out of nowhere and crashed into the cars following the motorcycle. They continued driving at the round-about, luckily, the cars chasing them went back where they came from.

Lancelot slowed down and drove home, the three cars that "saved" them, followed close behind. They came at a stop in front of their new flat, it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. The drivers exited their vehicles and walked up to Lancelot. The three (by the sound of their voices) females questioned him on who he was and why was he there.

He quickly replied that he was Lizzie's brother. He was warned to not talk about this , and if he dared to, he would probably get castrated.

Lancelot and his "sister" entered their flat, as soon as she arrived, Lizzie went to bed. This was quite inconvenient for Lawliet who had been dying to talk to her about his discoveries and needed her to know the plans for the day. They had little time to spare, and therefor, no time to sleep, but Lizzie ignored Lawliet's phone calls and slept soundly. Lancelot, decided to do the same.

Eight hours later, Lizzie woke up to the sound of someone practically knocking down her front door, Lancelot went to answer the door. It was Kelly, she walked inside the flat, asked both of the siblings to sit down as she had to talk to them.

"Are ya alright cub?

-Yeah, I'm fine.

-I told ya to tell no one about this!

-I didn't!

-Oh yeah, so how did ya brother know where and when to save ya?

-I actually didn't know she was there, I thought she was sleeping at a friends house.

-Than how the bloody hell do you explain you being right on time with a bloody motorbike?

-Now hang on, I went to the town center, right? I found a nice motorbike, decided I was going to check up on the house, I then heard gun shots, decided to make a run for it when I saw my sister running out of the house.

-How did ya know it was your sister? She had a mask on

-She's my sister, I would recognise even if she became an animal! And by the way Liz, I'm never talking to you again about my plans!

-Oh...okay, well that explains it...either way, it's a good job you did come...

-So...you said I was going get paid right?

-Yeah, sure thing, not now though, we haven't had time to sell it. Anyway, you can come pop round the house later for lunch, catch up with the other girls, okay?

-You better pay us, she nearly died!

-Fuck off"

She left. This was great, she had a new opportunity to search the Denby house, and she knew exactly what to do. By now the phone was ringing, it was Lawliet.

"How dare you sleep last night! Or might I say this morning! It's ten o'colock!

-Hello Lawliet, how are you? Me Yeah I'm fine, I nearly got killed this morning but I'll live!

-You're not hurt I already know that so can we please get on with the case, your train is at ten this evening.

-Okay, tell me what you've got.

-Alright, I think it's quite clear that the RR were the ones who killed Smith, as for Denby, I've asked Lancelot to bring the bullet from the motorbike for match. If Fitzlion used the same gun as his friend Smith, we might be able to prove that Denby was murdered by Smith. You now have to find the missing bullet, can you do that!?

-Course I can, and I know how to search without being weird, ever heard of hide and seek?

-Brilliant, also, can you work on the Micheal guy? I'll be looking into Fitzlion.

-Kay, talk to you later"

She had nearly two hours to look up Micheal, and as she had thought, he had died last year in a "car accident", they never found the culprit. _What a surprise_. The attack was end of May, which matches when the RR plan their bloody revenge. She looked at the file, looking for what make of car had been used to kill the bouncer. It was believed to be a dark blue twingo, thanks to the paint left by on the wreckage of the car. As she remembered the events of the morning, one of the cars, the one who didn't mind crashing into an other car was a dark blue twingo. She investigated a little bit more and assembled the pieces of the puzzle into place, by the time she had proved everything, it was time to go to her "friend"'s house.

She rang the doorbell, was invited in and started eating a Sunday roast. Lizzie then proposed to play hide and seek, game that the other five girls were delighted to play. It was Lizzie's who suggested the game so she count first. After a minute, she explored the house, the kitchen first, then the living room, dinning room etc. She made her way up into Latisha's room, where she found Deborah hiding in Latisha's cupboard. Went into the study, looking closely at the shelves, hoping she would find the bullet, she found Amber in stead underneath a pile of books hidden between to cardboard boxes. She went into the uncle's room, it was nicely furnished, with bit and bobs around, mainly knifes and other dangerous collections. There was no sign of bullet, nor hiding friend.

She went out and entered Kelly's room...it was obvious that Latisha was hiding beneath the bed, but Lizzie ignored that fact and looked into Kelly's cupboard, first thing she saw : a glass container with a bullet covered in ice in side. The "jar" was entitled "Revenge is a dish best serve cold", interesting "Kill Bill" reference. She closed the cupboard looked underneath the desk, and finally underneath the bed. They went out the room, Lizzie then search the toilet and there was Li.

It was Deborah's turn to count,Lizzie didn't really bother making her absolute best at hiding, but none the less, she found a nice spot in the bath, the afternoon went on. She knew that the police would soon be coming at would arrest everybody.

Two hours later, police cars were heard, the game stopped, the police smashed the door and rampage the place, Lizzie ran towards her "friends", feigning ignorance on what was happening, seconds later, the older sister came rushing in, trying to go to her room but was arrested as soon as she tried. The jar was taken away, and so was her gun. Nobody had the faintest idea what was going on. Latisha ordered her friends to get out the house and run for it, and so they did, Lizzie ran across the street and entered the flat. _Well, that went well...time to pack!_

Lawliet had called her to tell her that the three gangs were being arrested. Apparently Lawliet had been bored whilst Lizzie was sleeping and decided to find incriminating evidence for the three gangs. All the members were arrested. Lizzie rushed over to Latisha's place, saying that they were moving, Latisha understood that it wasn't a good idea for her brother to stay and said her goodbyes to her new "friend".

Lancelot and Lizzie got en earlier train and went back home. They soon got a phone call from the Police of the City of Liverpool thanking them for solving the cases and extras. _Today was a good day._ Still tired from the events of the morning, she slept the rest of the trip. They arrived two hours and a half later. Watari were picking them up. He congratulated them on their performance an also told Lancelot that he could keep the motorcycle if he wished. Lancelot declined the offer.

They shortly arrived at Wammy's house were Lawliet was waiting for them. He looked better and healthier than the last time she saw him, she was so glad to see him up and alright, she rushed towards him and hugged him. This left Lawliet in an uncomfortable situation, because he hadn't the slightest clue on what was going on?

"What are you doing?

-I'm hugging you, you idiot!

-I can see that, but why?

-Because I care about you silly! The last time I saw you, you looked like you were about to die!

-Yeah, well I nearly saw you die and I don't hug you!

-Fine ( she pushed him away) ,have you eaten today?

-Yes, this morning, the tube...

- It's nearly dinner time, let's make something you like"

And so they did. Loads and loads of cakes were made, with every fruit on the planet, even with vegetables (well, only one : carrot cake). From then on, Watari knew how to keep Lawliet eating : sweet food. He asked a special cook to try out new sweet pastries that would contain protein and calcium for his prodigy. Everyone was praising him, he was becoming a "normal" little boy.

Lawliet was happy, he knew that would mean he won't be needing to go the hospital any longer, they finally knew how to keep Lawliet healthy, all thanks to his colleague Lizzie. He now consider her as that : colleague. He was happy with his new partner, and was happy to discover that they had solved their case before everybody.

At ten o'clock, everybody went to bed. Lawliet was sitting on his bed, waiting for something to happen...He was bored, he had finished all the books, and had no cases to solve. He played chess against the computer, but soon the electricity was switch off in his room. This was a new technique installed by Watari, making sure Lawliet got his sleep. Instead, Lawliet went into Lizzie's room (she never locked her room) and used her computer. He was playing on till two o'clock in the morning when he got bored of winning against the machine. He turn the computer off. He looked at Lizzie, she was sleeping in quite a weird position, one of her feet was just beside her head. She looked like a contortionist. He had seen her do this before, he thought it was funny.

He walked next to her, and put her feet back into normal position, however, Lizzie reacted to this and treated Lawliet like a pillow. Lawliet was wrapped in Lizzie's arm. Thankfully, neither did she drool or snore, but the proximity between his colleague and him was making him nervous, he tried to push her back but the only reaction was that the unconscious Lizzie pulled him tighter.

Now he really didn't know what to do, he couldn't move much, he could always try sleeping,but he didn't want to sleep in his colleague's bed, it seamed unprofessional. He concluded that he would just have to wait for Lizzie to change position and would be free of her.

He started counting the freckles on her cheeks, he then moved his finger across her face, stroking her like a little rabbit. He looked at her closed eyes, she had always told him that she would have loved to have "les yeux bridés" like him. Lawliet was of Japanese ancestry and was often complemented by his colleague on his almond shaped eyes.

He closed his eyes, and started trying to sleep. He thought about where he came from. This made him think of his brother, Beyond. He wondered what he was up to, and if he was still with their mother. Tears usually ran down his cheeks after that, because of all the memories that usually rushed threw, but surprisingly, the nightmares did not come. He was protected in this little bubble that his colleague had made.

It was nice, the uneasy feeling had left. He was now comfortable being held by Lizzie. He looked at her one last time and shut his eyes. He fell asleep.

The next morning, Lizzie woke up, only to find her friend in her arms. He looked so peaceful! She didn't want to wake him, she carefully released him, and went to the common bathroom for girls. She got washed, dried her long hair and came back in her room, it was quarter past seven, Lawliet needed to get up she gently woke him him. He was surprised for a few seconds, and then remembered why he was lying down on Lizzie's bed. He followed her to breakfast and ate jam and toast with her. The day went on normally.

Like the night before, Lawliet was bored, and did the same process. At two o'clock, he joined Lizzie in her bed, only this time, he forced himself in her arms and went to bed. He did that every single day of the week. Lawliet decided that he didn't know why Lizzie's presence made his nightmares go away. Or was it her bed? He went into Lizzie's room, she had been sleeping for about an hour now as it was eleven o'clock. He gently pushed her off the bed, and took the mattress to his bedroom. He switch the two, he was tired after doing that and wasn't bothered putting the other mattress on Lizzie's bed, and putting Lizzie back on a comfortable surface. He went to sleep.

_Come on L, as I told you last time, if you don't solve this puzzle in less of a minute, you'll be eating Billy! Please Okasan! I love my dog, you already made me eat the other ones! It's your fault, you are supposed to be A GENIUS ! Both your parents are geniuses so YOU must live up to MY expectations! Mum please! Where's beyond? Eating Billy's leg! He couldn't even beat the world's best chess player, I'm so disappointed. Now start! 60 59 58 57 56 55 54 53 52... 4 3 2 1! L! (slaps him) you FAILED! Now, your going to get Billy! Please Okasan, no please, I'll try again! I've had enough with your excuses, now kill your dear Billy and I'll serve it for supper! Now do it or you'll get a beating and I sent you in the cell with your stupid father! Okasan stop please! Stop hitting me! STOP STOP STOP_

"Pull yourself together Lawliet! My god! Are you alright? You've been screaming your head off!

-I don't want to! I don't want to please!

-Sush sush don't worry, you're safe, you're with me!

-I hate her! I hate her!

-I don't know who your talking about but if she gives you nightmares like that, I hate her too!

-And you! Your protecting bed is broken, I haven't had any nightmares since I've been sleeping in it and today I had. So it's broken, fix it!

-Yeah, I noticed that, don't ever steal my mattress ever again, come, now move over, we've got school tomorrow and I don't have time to but the mattresses back.

-Idon't want to sleep anymore

-Well you have to or you'll have to go to the hospital again"

She hold him tightly and fell to sleep. L was scared of going back to sleep, but the comfortable feeling was there again, it wasn't the mattress, it was Lizzie, the one who was protecting him from his past. He hugged her back and fell to sleep again. His dreams were full of sweets and cakes.

The next day, after finishing classes, Lizzie confronted Lawliet.

"Lawliet, would you talk to me about this lady? Your past

-Why do you want to know?

-Because I care about you! And I want to help you, the best thing to do is talk.

-...  
-Please Lawliet, you have to talk to me, the nightmares won't disappear if you don't talk about them

-The person I hate is...

-?  
-No, I don't want to talk about it!  
-Lawliet, you've started now finish, tell me!

-The person I hate is my mother, her name is Toshiko Birthday, she was married to my late father Tetsuo Lawliet. I had a twin brother, or maybe I still do, named Beyond Birthday. I came first so I took my father's surname, Beyond took my mother's name. My parents were geniuses and my mother was a crazy scientist, who wanted my brother and I to become as smart as them at a young age. We didn't meet her expectations...She used pets...we would love them for a week, take care of them...on the week end, we would do test, if we failed...we would have to kill our pet with our bare hands...We would be served it at dinner...

-Oh Lawliet...I'm so sorry for you (she hugged him whilst crying)

-Are you happy now?

-I'm happy you talked to me about it, I never thought your past was that bad...how did

-I don't want to talk about it anymore...

-Okay, I understand, but at least now I know why you won't eat and don't sleep, thank you Lawliet.

-Oh...and one more thing...you know how sometimes you call me "L" because Lawliet is too long for you?

-Yeaah

-Well it's actually my birth name, my name is L Lawliet, people know me as Lawliet because it's weird to only have one letter as a name.

-Oh I see...so should I call you L now?

-Do what you want, I'm going to the library, Watari bought some new books.

-Okay, well I'll be playing Rugby outside, see you later"

L went to the library, about thirty minutes later, Watari came in. Lawliet supposed that Watari had seen and heard the discussion with Lizzie. Watari was silent. He was obviously waiting to see if L was going to ask Watari on where his mother is and if his brother is still alive.

"I know what you want me to say Watari.

-And do you?

-I already know, my mother is in Russia, and as for my psychopathic brother, I believe he is dead.

-Your mother has recently moved location, she is now in China, as for your brother Beyond, I believe the same. You do realise it was his surroundings that made him a psychopath, and that he was not born one.

-Yes Watari...I know...but sometimes, I wonder if he isn't more like my mother and was actually crazy to begin with. So, is he dead?

-I'm not sure, Interpol is still trying to catch your mother, we're uncertain if she has your brother with her.

-I see...by the way...I won't be needing my room

-I'm sorry child, I do not understand?

-I have no personal objects in that room, neither do I use the objects in that room. I will be sharing my colleague's room.

-Is Lizzie aware of this?

-No, but she won't mind, I've been sleeping with her this week and doesn't seem to mind. It looks like she is like you, she would rather me sleeping than just sit around in my bedroom.

-I see, I will ask the management to move things around, your room will be made available for the new arrivals

-Thank you Watari"

Lawliet went back to reading. He was dragged out of the library by Lizzie when dinner time arrived, he ate his "special" menu, they did they homework together, and went to bed.


	8. Chp 8 : The Deadly Cruise

Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note, neither do I own the caraters, the only thing I own is this fan fiction. Please leave reviews I would really appreciate it ! Have a good read :D

Chapter 8

The Deadly Cruise

Weeks later

L woke up at around four o'clock in the morning. Lizzie was still sleeping, evidently, he wasn't tired anymore and decided to go out of bed, sadly, Lizzie was holding him quite tightly. She had been doing so as of late, she had noticed the fact that she helped L sleep soundly. This was beginning to bother L, he didn't want to depend on her. He managed to get out of her arms and went out the room. He walked quietly downstairs, and ran outside in the garden barefoot. It was still dark, Autumn had already begun,so the sun wasn't going to show up any time soon. L ran, back and forth. He needed to get stronger, he now ate, all he needed to do now was train. He didn't want to be weaker than Lizzie, they were fairy equal in mind, but she had the upper hand went it came to physical strength.

He continued his exercise until he was tired, he took a shower and instead of going back to bed, decided to sleep on the sofa. He needed to overcome his nightmares and fears. She wasn't coming back, she couldn't hurt him anymore. He layed down, and waited for the dreams to come back, he was ready to fight them.

_L, come here. I need you to look at this test, you have five seconds per answer, you need to get a perfect score or else, you know what happens!_

_Yes Oka-san!_

_Well done L, you've got it all right! I knew you weren't useless, here, have some blueberry cheesecake._

_Thank you Oka-san!_

_I'll be back with your brother shortly, he must have finished by now! […] HOW DARE YOU ! MY OWN SUN! CAN'T EVEN DO A TEST RIGHT! STOP CRYING [she hits beyond] YOU'RE A DISCRACE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS [repeatedly hits Beyond's stomach with her foot ] YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! How dare you do this! Now, this is the last mistake you will ever do! You hear me! Now, I'm not giving you a knife this time, you're going to choke your kitten to death! Don't you say "I'm sorry" and plead when you don't even mean, you ungrateful little swine! Now go! Go on! I SAID DO IT [she hits him till he's bloody] How could I have given birth to such an incompetent boy_

_Oka-san he's only four, please stop, he'll try his best!_

_Do you want to kill his kitten for him then L? No? Thought not! How dare you ,L, defy my authority! I see you finished your cake, it's so sad that your never EVER going to eat again! Off with you to your father!_

_Please no, I don't want to go in the cells, please!_

_It's not an option, it's an order! Guillaume, take him downstairs and leave him rot next to his father, his brother will be joining them shortly as soon as he's done what he has been told._

_No please no! Please!_

_[…] L, is that cough cough is that you?_

_Yes father it's me, Beyond will be coming soon too_

_I'm sorry cough couch, I didn't think you would be coming, I ate all I have been given yesterday_

_It's alright father, I ate before. Have you managed to figure out how to get out of here?_

_I'm sorry y son, I have not. Your mother has made it impossible for me to get out, she occasionally lets me out to help her team with the new chemicals, but beyond that, we can't get off this bloody ship._

_I heard oka-san's colleagues say that we would shortly be arriving in Hong Kong to deliver the new chemical to one of the mafia bosses. Maybe the Chinese police will catch them and free us._

_I would hope so,but cough couch, I doubt it, they might be able to arrest the mafia, but your mother is too clever to get caught._

_Beyond is here, he's covered in blood_

_My poor son, how are you feeling_

_I'm fine compared to you_

_What do you mean Beyond?_

_You're going to die tomorrow_

_Stop saying things like that Beyond! Otto-san won't die! We'll get out of here_

_Shut up L! I hate you! Mother loves you more_

_No she doesn't, and it's your fault I'm here in the first place, I'm the one who's supposed to be mad!_

_Because of you my Ally's dead by my hands! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU_

_Stop hitting me Beyond! Stop it! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT_

L woke up. It was the first time he managed to get so far in one of his nightmares, but still, it wasn't enough, it scared him to much. He hadn't been sleeping for long, only twenty minutes, he tried to sleep again but the nightmare started at the same point and ended the same way, at around six, he decided to wake Lizzie up. She had had enough sleep in his opinion, and anyway, she needed to play chess against him. So he woke her by throwing a book at her, from experience, waking her close hand was a bad idea. The result was immediate, she was up in an instant and started calling him names. After she had calmed down, she agreed to play with him, this continued until she needed to get washed, dressed and went to breakfast together.

They went to classes, nothing out of the ordinary. Just after dinner, Watari came and see both of them.

"Children, I have a surprise for you.

-What is it?

-We've been invited on a cruise!

-Really?! Why?

-An old friend of mine invited me, he said he needed some help.

-What kind of help?

-The kind of help you give to the police. We'll be aboard his ship, so don't worry, it will be safe. L, you will pass as my grand son, Lizzie, you will be Lancelot's sister.

-Why can't I be your granddaughter?

-Because we don't look very much alike, besides, you will be exploring the ship. My friend Roger Ruvie is having problems with his company as of late. He wishes to retire, but has no children of his own, he'll be choosing his successor this evening. However, he has been receiving threatening letters, with murdering intent. The culprit has still not been found. It is believed that his oldest nephew, Albert Ruvie, might be designated as his successor, however, his oldest niece, Rose Ruvie, and youngest nephew Trevor Ruvie, also would like to replace him. His vice president, Mrs Tobblestone has got all the qualifications for the job and is liked by everyone in the company. His wife, Joan Ruvie, who's twenty years younger than him, wishes to take care of the company in her husband's place. What do you make of that?

-Well...I don't know the contents of the letters, so I can't deduce anything. They all seem to have a motive.

-As for the letters, I haven't seen them myself, Roger will e giving them to us on Sunday.

-I see, why hasn't he contacted the police?

-It wouldn't be good publicity for his company.

-I see, we'll do it then...but why does Lizzie need to snoop around?

-Ah! That is because murder is involved. You see, we will be on board the _Swift Sovay._

-And?

-Well, for the past five years, each time my friend Robert is on board his beautiful _Swift Sovay, _somebody accidentally dies, usually guests, but two months ago, a guest and a crew member died. The crew member was stabbed not far away the first body. The woman looked like she had died from a heart attack. Robert believes that somebody is deliberately killing off important guests, either to incriminate the company, either because it is easier to kill someone at sea.

-Were there any connections between the victims?

-None, except the fact that they could be a nuisance to the company.

-So, wasn't the killer working for your friend Robert?

-It is unlikely. I will let you investigate for now, you have three days to prepare, we will be leaving Sunday morning. Oh, and by the way, my friend will be addressing me as Quillish Wammy, that is my real name.

-Oh, why do you call yourself Watari then?

-For protection purposes, now that you mention it, you two should also find yourselves an alias. Good luck children, and good night!

-Goodnight Mr Watari...I mean, Mr Wammy!

-Mmmh, so, what do you think about the case Lizzie?

-I don't know, I don't have enough information to solve this puzzle. I mean, we don't even know when did the threatening letters started, neither do we know what do the letters say, how they were received and how many of them are there.

-Indeed, I think we should concentrate ourselves on the murders that have already happened. It seems that Wata...Wammy has left the case file here. Let me read it to you to go faster

Case file #personal_affairs0234

The Deadly Cruise

On Saturday the 8th of October 1997, Miss Amelia Skivinsky was found dead in her cabin on the _Swift Sovay._ It seems that she had been drinking too much after complaining to the company the loss of her shares, and slip on a bathroom carpet in her cabin bathroom. The police concluded that the death was accidental, as all the people who had a motive had an alibi, no physical contact had been made with the victim, and that the manner of how she died looked accidental.

Robert found it unusual because there was no bathroom carpet in her room as he had planned the furbishing of his newly bought ship.

On Friday the 14th of February 1998, Mr Hermosa Ramirez, Robert's close friend from Argentina, known for his kindness, philanthropy, and was thinking of buying his friend's company who was having financial difficulties at that time and the fact that he didn't know how to swim was found dead in the ship's swimming pool.

Robert asked for a police investigation, the police stated it was an accident, he had fell in the pool and died.

On Tuesday the 2nd of May 1999, Mrs Biyu Zhao, fellow big shareholder of the company and friend of Robert's, was found dead in the sauna. The coroner said that she had died because of the heart attack, probably caused because of being exposed to heat for so long..

Robert didn't understand why his friend would have gone in the sauna as she hated hot places.

On Monday the 27th of March 2000, Mr Ethan Walker, a young Australian inventor was found electrocuted in his cabin bedroom after experimenting his new invention, which had worked every time before that dreadful afternoon. He died of a heart attack.

On Sunday the 4th of December 2001, Miss Sophia Moore, a famous modern painter from America was found dead after tripping over her sketchbook , falling down the stairs and have a heart attack. Twenty minutes after her death occurred, Mr Rhys Jones, the ship's navigator, was found stabbed in an escape boat. The body had been moved to that location. The police haven't caught the culprit and had found no motive.

Starting from the 4th of January 2002, Robert Ruvie had been receiving threatening letters. They arrive each Tuesday at Mr Ruvie's private house. The letters will be shown the the W.I.'s consultant(s) on Sunday the 25th of October 2002, on board the _Swift Sovay_. The consultant(s) will receive the invitation(s) for the Natural Wildlife Preserve of Canada Exposition which will take place that very same day on Mr Ruvie's ship.

Robert Ruvie has asked the Wammy Institution to help him found the serial killer of the _Swift Sovay_. And to found out who his threatening his life. Mr Ruvie will pay handsomely for the Institution's help.

"Wow, this ship must be cursed!

-Don't be silly Lizzie, there's no such thing as a curse.

-Can't take a joke can you? Well, the murderer sure looks busy!

-Indeed, it's clear that the stabbed navigator wasn't planned, he saw something he shouldn't have.

-That's so sad! Well, the motive is a puzzle on the other hand.

-Why do you think that? It's obvious that the murderer is killing off people who are too involved with the company, our murderer and our mystery mean poster might be the same person.

-But how's a painter and an inventor have to do with it?

-...

-I'll look up their biographies, they might have been connected to the company in some way.

-No, I'll do that, why don't you go to the morgue and investigate.

-The morgue? I'm pretty sure the bodies are already buried!

-Why? The investigation isn't concluded, why would the family want to leave the case unsolved?

-Because they want their dead relative to be at peace, not looked like a prosecution exhibit.

-Oh...well according to this report, Miss Sophia was a organ donor, because of administration problems, the body was never sent back to America and will be given to London Hospital for medical students to test on. So you CAN go to the morgue.

-Wow, that was lucky, okay, see you later!

-Ummh"

Lizzie went to London Hospital. Arrived there, she was denied access. _Oh yeah...children aren't allowed here, rats! _Lizzie had an idea, she climbed threw a window, crept forward, took a body bag, and jumped around the corridors in search of the morgue. Despite this very weird way of investigating, nobody seemed to have noticed her. She finally arrived in the morgue, only to found that the body that she had been looking for was missing. She went out of her body bag and looked for the classrooms in the hospital, after ten minutes, she found the night-class she wanted to "attend". She went in without anybody hearing her and hid behind a desk.

"How weird, even though this body is one year old, it smells of almonds! How odd!"

"As you can see, she fell down some stairs, hence the horizontal bruising on her body."

"She hit her head pretty hard, the neck is broken"

"But the heart is the cause of death, she died from a heart attack, who can tell me why ?"

"It's because bla di bla bla di blabla [words Lizzie didn't understand]"

"Correct, now, as you can see, when I'll open up here, the skin will be green, so don't be afraid...uh? How odd, it's yellow! This corpse is really unusual"

The doctors and medical students blabbed on for a while, as soon as they left, Lizzie looked at the corpse. It wasn't a pretty sight but still, she had to get used to it! As the doctor had said, underneath the skin, the skin was yellow. She looked at the corpses hair...it had slightly changed color, was it normal for dead people to change hair color? As the doctor had said...the corpse was weird. She had not died of a heart attack, someone had made it happen. She heard noises from outside the classroom and decided to leave before getting caught. She returned home.

"Nitrobenzene!

-I'm sorry what?

-I've been looking up what could have caused the weirdness of the corpse. By the way, next time, bring your phone with you, your camera won't be enough sometimes!

-Fine, so...what's nitrobenzene?

-Nitrobenzene is an organic compound. It is a water-insoluble pale yellow oil with an almond-like odor. It freezes to give greenish-yellow crystals. It is produced on a large scale from benzene as a precursor to aniline. In the laboratory, it is occasionally used as a solvent, especially for electrophilic reagents.

-Okay, so that would explain the almond sent and yellow color, but how did it kill the victim ?

-Nitrobenzene is highly toxic and readily absorbed through the skin. The oil is readily absorbed through the skin and may increase heart rate, cause convulsions death.

-Ooooooh, so that why Sophia died from a heart attack...why didn't the coroner found that out ?

-Takes a long time to show up after a person's death. We're lucky we analysed the corpse a year after the event otherwise we would have got the same results as the coroner.

-I know

-I'm guessing that the murderer could have easily put some nitrobenzene in Sophia's paints, and that's how she got into contact with it.

-Indeed. As for the other murders, I'm guessing the culprit used the same method.

-He or she must have been close by in order to clean up after him/herself. He needed to make sure the police didn't find the source of poison. Also, he or she needed to electrocute the Australian seconds after his death to link the two.

-Indeed. I wonder however how the first victim died...she didn't die from a heart attack...I will have to talk with the inspector. The first victim always gives the most information. It might be possible that poison wasn't used on the first victim.

-Hang on a minute, if nobody's dead this year, maybe somebody is going to get killed at the Cruise Party!?

-That is a possibility, it might be Roger the murderer is targeting this time. I checked on the links between the inventor and artist, both were potential problems for the company. The inventor had a revolutionary idea that would leave Mr Ruvie penniless, and the artist was getting married, believe it or not was Trevor's ex girlfriend, she had important information about his families secrets.

-I see...so how many people knew about her relationship

-It was kept quiet, but her sister, Anabel had told the police. Only the family must have known.

-So we're eliminating Mrs Tobblestone as one of our suspects?

-I would say so yes.

-Wait wait wait! What about Mr Watari, most of Roger's friends are dead on that boat. What if it's how they invite their pray?

-...

-L?

-...That is actually a high possibility...We'll have to ask Watari...I mean Wammy to keep covered at all time.

-I agree...By the way aren't we supposed to get ourselves fake names?

-Indeed, I was thinking of taking the name L.

-L? But that's your name

-Yes, but it's not a proper name

-We're supposed to have realistic names, otherwise it will raise suspicion

-Well Lancelot's named after a legend!

-People might really really like Monty Python

-That's silly!

-It's not! Anyway, when we do online case, we're "L", but not when we're on the field, we need proper alias

-"We"?

-Well yeah, you know when we did those cyber investigations, we were called "L".

-I know that, but that was me, not you PLUS me

-What? We did the investigation TOGETHER, why don't I get any credit?

-...

-Lawliet!

-...but you're not called L, your name's Elisabeth, you should be called E

-I'm Lizzie too! So I can be L as much as you. Robert and Rosie are called R on their cases, why can't we be "L".

-Well...okay...

-Good...As for my alias I was thinking about Erza.

-Why?

-Because Erza sounds nice, people can assume it's either Greek, Russian, German or Celtic. Therefor I can use it anywhere. As for the surname, Lancelot doesn't have one, I don't see why we would need one.

-Well you can choose one for me because I don't know.

-How about ….Lucas? Quite an international name

-Fine. But after that, we're known as L, okay! And I'm the fist L and you're the second L

-Fiiiiine, now let's get on with the case, gosh, look at the time, it's nearly one o'clock in the morning! Let's go to bed

-No, we've got a case to solve!

-We also need sleep, and besides, our information won't be accessible at this time of the day.

-All right..."

They went to bed together, Lawliet didn't want to test his fighting nightmares abilities tonight, he needed to solve a case first.

The next day, Lancelot went to the police station to get the information the children needed. In the meantime, their investigation couldn't move forward, so they decided to bake and think of all the possibilities. Wammy was out for the moment, and they needed to question him about his friend Robert. Was he friend of foe? They also wanted to announce their aliases. Bored waiting for the cakes to bake, Lizzie asked L do go outside and play for once. He refused immediately. She then carried him outside on her right shoulder. L wasn't amused.

"Oh come on L! You never go outside! You're nearly as pale as me, and people usually insult me as "aspirin" "snowball" or the occasional "yogurt"! Do you really want people to start calling you that too?

-Course not! Besides, I don't talk to other people so it doesn't matter. And I'm naturally pale, I'm three quarters Japanese and a quarter English.

-Anyway, as this is a risky mission in my opinion, it would be good for us to train.

-Fine, let's race.

-We need to warm up first, otherwise we might pull a muscle

-Fine

-So, what sports did you used to play?

-None

-None? Well, did you watch sports on the telly?

-No...well actually yes, there was this Brazilian man that used to monitor me, back when I was being held captive by my mother, who watched capoeira fights.

-Wow cool, my aunt's Brazilian, the one who's married to my french uncle, she won a medal in that sport. So do you know how to capoeira ?

-In theory yes, I haven't tried it on someone yet.

-Well, try against me! Come on!

-I don't want to

-Well, if somebody attacks you on the boat, you're going to need to know if you actually know how to fight

-Aren't we're supposed to warm up

-We've done enough warming up, let's fight"

And so they did, L actually did know how to put it into practice, however, Lizzie was the better fighter and dodge all the attacks. She still complemented him on his fighting skills and that he should train more. They raced as promised, the gap was smaller than Lizzie had expected it to be and assumed that Lawliet had been practicing.

"It's not fair, you always win!

-Train harder!

-Let's play a sport you've never played!

-We'll...that's going to be difficult, I've played nearly every sport.

-Badminton?

-Yup

-Cricket?

-Yup

-Golf?

-Yup

-Football?

-Yup

-Handball?

-Everything with "ball" in it!

-Tennis?

-...Nope, never played tennis

-Alright, we'll play tennis"

And so they did. They were both pretty good at it, Lizzie's aim was allover the place but she compensated by running around fast and throwing hard. On the other hand, l was steady, and carefully planned his attacks, it was more of a game for Lizzie than it was for L. In the end, L won.

"I won!

-Wow, you're great!

-...thank you!

-You should join the tennis team! You'll meet new friends, AND it will help you get stronger and faster

-...I don't know

-Sure you should, otherwise the next time we'll play I'll beat you, I now know how the bloody ball goes where, so I won't go easy on you next time!

-Fine, I'll join the stupid tennis club

-Good, by the way, I think it's time to get the cakes out!"

And so they did, Watari joined them for their late breakfast. He answered all their questions and gave in the report from Lancelot. He agreed to the aliases and to the fact that he needed to be careful during this operation. As for the first victim, she was drunk when she died, so it would have been very easy to push her and kill her. They looked for the pharmaceutical companies that sold nitrobenzene. They found two who were nearby, and asked to who they had sold. They never reveled that information so Lizzie and L had to hack in their server.

Nearly all the clients were universities or industrial companies, how ever a certain Jack Smith had ordered 10 doses of it ten days before the murder. This Jack Smith looked even more suspicious because of where it was delivered to : Victoria Station. Lancelot was sent to retrieve the CCTV from four years ago.

Lancelot sent the video footage to L's computer, the person who picked up the package was none other than Albert Ruvie.

"So, Albert Ruvie was trying to secure his legacy by bumping off anybody getting in his way! How awful!

-Therefore, he won't be killing off his uncle who's about to nominate him as successor

-Yeah, so he's not the one sending letters...

-Indeed, we'll have to get that information tomorrow, in the meantime, I'm guessing we can call in the police and arrest Albert

-We can't do that L!

-Why not!?

-He'll never be convicted! We need to catch him in the act!

-But he's not going to kill anyone anymore, he's finally got the company!

-What if we ask Robert to change his plan, ask him to nominate his vice president in stead.

-Why her and not his other nephew or niece?

-Because they've never worked in their lives, they only spend! I've looked at their bank account, they keep spending like there's no tomorrow, at least Mrs Tobblestone actually cares about the employees and knows how to manage a business.

-Huuum...true...go tell Watari about this, in the meantime, I'll write out the report"

They went their separate ways. Having nothing else to do, Lizzie decided to do her homework and play the harp. By then, L had finished writing the report and listened to Lizzie play. The next day, they went on the _Swift Sovay ._ People from all over the world had come. The ship was going all the way to Norway. This gave enough time for Lizzie to catch Albert in the act, and L to find out who was sending the letters. Wammy and L went out first, people knew him as one of the best inventors in the world and were delighted to meet his grandson. Lizzie on the other hand, was smuggled in with Lancelot as the ship's crew.

"Aaaah Wammy, there you are! Thank you so much for coming!

-There is no need to thank me old friend!

-I'll be welcoming everybody for half an hour, I'll be joining you shortly.

-Of course, come on Lucas, let's go see the exhibition."

And so they did, in the meantime, Lizzie inspected Albert's room . Nothing was out of the ordinary as of yet, his luggage hadn't been sent yet. She scanned the room nevertheless. She went out as soon as she finished and hid somewhere. She waited until Albert's suitcase came, or the man himself.

"Terribly sorry for keeping you waiting old chap!

-Don't worry, so this is Lucas, he's here for the case

-A boy? You know, the last time you told me about your institution, I thought you were joking, but when my step-brother talked to me about your wonders, I aught to give it a try. You have managed to solve it I guess?

-Actually my friend, a boy and a girl.

-Well, where's the girl?

-She's trying to catch the culprit in the act.

-You see Sir, as you thought, these people were murdered. Albert killed them by poisoning them

-Albert? Why?

-To insure he'll get your company. We've sent him an e-mail in your name stating you're actually thinking about giving your company to Wammy.

-Why?

-Because we needed to catch him in the act. If you chose him tomorrow, he wouldn't need to kill anybody. By not choosing him, he'll have to make a move

-I see...and are you sure?

-Yes, he was the one who ordered the poison under a fake name and received it. He was also the only one with the medical knowledge of such a poison. We also saw in his bank account that HE was the one that paid, and was not set up by someone else.

-I see...so I should appoint my niece as my successor?

-No...we've looked in everyone's bank account. Your sister's children spent all their money and wouldn't know how to look after your legacy. I would advise you to choose your vice president. As for your wife...I'm guessing you know that already.

-Very true. I also know she's cheating on me, an other reason why I don't want the company. But what about the person who's sending me those letters?

-I'll have to take a look at them Sir.

-Oh, of course, here there are.

-...

-So?

-...

-Finished?

-Sir, those are different handwriting

-Indeed indeed, and none match my niece's or nephews'. Or wife!

-And they don't have murder intent in them, they only wish that you do not let go of your post. I'm guessing these are from your employees. They don't won't your nephew to replace you because they know that he doesn't have what it takes to look after a company.

-Extraordinary

-I beg your pardon

-I actually recognised one of the handwriting's and guessed just as much, that they didn't want me to leave.

-So why did you ask for our help?

-I wanted to see if you were the real deal, you see, I want to join Wammy and help him look after his orphanage.

-I see.

-Well, you only needed ten seconds, I spent months, so, Wammy, I accept the post you've given me!

-Good. By the way, Robert, don't touch any yellow paint, or anything liquid for that matter!

-Is the poison yellow then?

-Yes"

Albert's suitcase had been left inside his cabin. Albert was in the room with L. Lizzie opened the suitcase, recording everything. She put gloves on, just in case the poison had spilled. Inside the suitcase was quite a big amount of cigar packs, clothes, money, random things, and a black box. She opened the box and found what she had been looking for: inside was a new flask of nitrobenzene...It had been opened presently. Albert had poison on his person, Wammy was in danger.

She called in Lancelot to go and save Watari _Why would he have taken the poison so soon if not to put it inside the food that is being served now?_ In the meantime, Lizzie called the police. Lancelot rushed over to Albert, searched his pockets and found the deadly poison. Thankfully Wammy hadn't eaten the food, as he wasn't certain if curry was supposed to smell of almonds.

Albert was cuffed and Mrs Tobblestone was designated as successor. The rest of the cruise was lovely and L and Lizzie enjoyed their time eating the finest Belgian chocolates.

At the same time, in Magadan, Estern-Russia.

-Ms Beyond, we'll be leaving the port soon.

-I know...interpol has once again sent us a spy.

-Your son is a genius, he always know when somebody lies about their name!

-He's my son after all! My favourite son, Beyond, where are you?

-I'm here mother. When is L coming back

-Really soon honey...Really soon, I know where he is, we're going to England!"


End file.
